All You Need Is Love
by tvandmusicfan
Summary: House wants to surprise Cuddy with the perfect Valentine's Day's present, but he wants it to be a surprise so he pretends he doesn't care about the holiday. Takes place between February 11-15. Please Review
1. Could It Be I'm Falling In Love

This is the second story of this series.

It has been a month since House and Cuddy started dating. Let's do an update.

**House**: usually goes home with Cuddy, unless she is working late or he is on a case. He usually waits for her to leave in the morning before he heads back to his apartment and gets changed. No major fighting has gone on between the two.

**Cuddy**: will stay late at the hospital with House if he has a case. She hates to hear how quiet her house is without him.

**Wilson**: went out on a couple of dates with Natalie, but Natalie got bored of him. He tries to go out with House to lunch a lot, since House spends a lot of his nights with Cuddy.

**Chase**: has a pool going on of when House and Cuddy will break up. His month is May.

**Cameron**: has tried not to seem too jealous of House and Cuddy, so she tried to avoid conversations about it with them. Her month is April.

**Foreman**: same old same old. His month is September (he thinks Cuddy would only go out with House if she really liked him, so he thinks she will try hard to keep them together).

**Natalie**: goes to lunch with Cuddy sometimes. She loves to pick on her for dating House (even though she would still love to go out with him).

**Could It Be I'm Falling In Love**

February 11

5:45am

House had been lying in bed awake for the past hour. If he had been at his apartment, he probably would have gotten up and played the piano, but since he was at Cuddy's house and she had her head resting on his chest, he decided to stay put in bed and let her sleep. He had been having a hard time sleeping the past few days trying to think of a Valentine's present for Cuddy. He didn't understand why he cared so much. With Stacy, he just usually got her flowers, if anything and Wilson was the one who usually bought the flowers.

_I should have waited to ask her out until it was after Valentine's Day,_ House thought to himself. _That way, the new would have been worn off by the time our first Valentine's Day together rolled around_.

Cuddy grabbed onto his shirt a little tighter and moved her face into his chest more.

House smiled. He wasn't much of a cuddler, but he didn't really mind having a half-naked Cuddy snuggling against him.

_What would be a perfect present for her? _House asked himself. He had spent the last few days looking things up on the Internet for ideas, but everything seemed lame.

At first, he was going to buy her some jewelry, but he thought that doing that was a cop-out. He wanted to get her something that showed he actually put some thought into it, not something that ever other guy in America was buying. He didn't want it to be corny, though, like him singing a love song to her.

He also thought about getting her some sexy lingerie, but he realized that lingerie was more of a present for him.

He also thought about buying her a new toaster because hers was slowly dying, but then he remembered the time that his dad had bought his mom one for her birthday and even though she liked the gift, he knew she wanted something more romantic, nothing something she could use to make him breakfast. Another idea he had was to download his favorite love songs on her Ipod so she could listen to, but then he realized that he wasn't 15 and that was starting to hit the corny side. House realized that he needed help.

House slowly moved Cuddy's body off of his. Cuddy moaned a little as she lost the warmth of his body on a cold February morning. House made sure he wrapped the blankets around her tightly.

He went into the living room and dialed Natalie's number.

"Lisa, I had a bad date last night and do not feel like talking right now," Natalie said when she answered up the phone. "Call me later when I get the guy's nasty breath out of my mouth." Natalie had seen Cuddy's caller ID on her phone and hadn't given House enough time to say who was calling.

"I am sure that you have had a lot nastier things in your mouth besides someone's bad breath," House replied back to her.

"Greg, if you are calling for a quickie, I am going to tell Lisa," Natalie said. "Hers is the only mouth that should be touching you."

House let out a little laugh. "I am actually calling you for a favor," House said. "This favor requires you keeping your mouth shut, though."

"Is it a surprise or something?" Natalie asked House, waking up a little more.

"I need help with picking out a present for Cuddy," House said, wishing he didn't need to ask her for help. "You cannot give her any hints what I am giving her or that I even talked to you, okay?"

"Fine," Natalie said. "How about we meet for lunch later today?"

"You cannot tell her that we meet for lunch either or she will know something is up," House said. He really wanted to surprise Cuddy.

"I won't tell her," Natalie said.

"I will meet you at the Outback Steakhouse at 12:30," House said.

"It's a date, mister sister," Natalie said to him with a smile. "I will try to think up some good ideas before then."

"Thanks," House said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

House stayed in the living room thinking about the perfect present and if Natalie could really keep her mouth shut. "If she ruins this, I will kill her," House said. He would have loved to ask Wilson for help, but Wilson couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it.

xx

Cuddy reached her arm into the cold air to turn off her alarm clock that was blaring. She then reached her hand out to put it on House's chest, only to find him gone. She was a little shocked because she usually had to wake him up in the morning before she left for work.

She looked up and saw that his clothes were still there, but the bathroom light was not on. Cuddy rolled herself out of bed and made her way into the living room. She saw House sitting in the dark, looking out the window, and rubbing his leg. House had been lost in his own world, so he jumped when she asked him if he was okay.

"I'm fine," House said to her, still rubbing his leg.

"Does your leg hurt bad?" Cuddy asked.

"It's just a little stiff," House said, not really realizing that he had been rubbing his leg. Cuddy went and sat down on House's left leg and rested her body up against his chest, reaching down with her left hand to rub his leg for him. For the month they had been dating, she had never really touched his leg before. She had pretty much tried to avoid it because she was afraid of causing him pain, but she wanted to let him know he could tell her when his leg hurt and she would try to comfort him.

Cuddy gently rubbed House's leg the way he had been doing it. House was very self-conscious of his leg and didn't like her paying any attention to it, hoping that she would forget that he was crippled. His body stiffened a little when she first started to rub it, but the tension eased as she rubbed it and nestled her face into his neck. House started to rub her back with his left hand.

"Do you want to go out to lunch today?" Cuddy asked him.

"I already have plans with Wilson," House lied. House brought up his right hand and pushed the hair out of her face. "We can have fun tonight for dinner, though. I promise not to have as much fun with Wilson."

Cuddy started kissing House's neck. "You know I am jealous of Wilson," Cuddy teased him. House leaned his head down and used his right hand to lift her chin up and kissed her lips.

"You will eventually learn to kiss better than Wilson," House said with a smirk. Cuddy sat up on his lap and gave him a playful hit in the chest. House started to rub his chest and pretended to be fighting the tears in his eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" Cuddy said with a smile on her face, lowering herself down and planting little kisses on the part of the chest where she had hit him.

"Lower," House said pointing down to his groin. Cuddy moved her kisses down his body, not stopping when she reached his pajama bottoms. Cuddy stuck her hand in his pants and pulled out his cock. She started to plant kisses all over it before she stuck it in her mouth and started to hum.

_Natalie was right,_ House though, thinking about Natalie's comment that Cuddy's mouth was for him. House then felt Cuddy's hand starting to rub up and down his shaft as she licked the tip. Cuddy kept doing this until House exploded into her mouth. House knew that he would have to repay her later for this. Cuddy started moving her kisses back to his chest.

"Do you feel better now?" Cuddy asked him with a smirk on her face.

"In my medical opinion, I think I need that form of medicine at least once a day," House said. Cuddy smiled at him as she stood up to head to the kitchen, licking her lips seductively for him. House smiled. He got up to follow her into the kitchen. He stopped before entering the kitchen, noticing a funny feeling in his chest. House shrugged it off and preceded into the kitchen.


	2. Afternoon Tea

**Afternoon Tea**

12:45pm

Natalie saw House walk into the restaurant.

"Hi lover," Natalie said as House walked to their table.

"You may be joking now, but when you have to pay for this lunch, it won't be as funny," House said as he picked up his menu. After looking it over for a few minutes, House waved the waiter over. The 18-year-old waiter came over to him.

"I would like a steak, medium, with a baked potato," House said. "You'll have to ask my call girl what she wants." The waiter looked over at Natalie.

Natalie gave him a big smile. "Well since I don't want to be too full for later, I will have a steak, medium, and a side salad with no dressing," Natalie said.

House smiled over at Natalie as the boy's face turned red. "What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked trying not to look either one of them in the eye.

"Pepsi," House said. "I'll take some water," Natalie answered. "Can you put a little lime in it? I like things sweet." The waited nodded and quickly walked away.

"You need to teach Cuddy how to have more fun with strangers," House said to Natalie. "She always gets embarrassed when I say things like that in front of her." Cuddy had a good sense of humor with House, but she got embarrassed easily.

"Why do you call her Cuddy?" Natalie asked. "Shouldn't you call her by her first name? That is what people normally do when they are dating someone."

"I'm not normal," House answered her. "_Cuddy's_ and my relationship is not normal. You should just be happy that is the name I call her and not something worse." House had called Cuddy by her last name for over twenty years and it would be hard to start calling her Lisa now.

"I want you to call her your 'Little Cuddle Bunny'," Natalie said with a smile.

"Just as long as she calls me 'Big House,'" House said. "I think that is only fair."

"Lisa doesn't like to lie," Natalie said with a smile. "Of course, that would explain why she is going out with you. I have a feeling it is not your winning personality that won her over."

"It is because I am a sex machine!" House yelled so that the people surrounding his table could hear him.

"He's lying," Natalie said to the people staring at them. "Believe me."

"That's not what your best friend said," House said again in a loud voice. "Or rather yelled."

"That's the last time I have a three-way with you," Natalie said. She was enjoying this as much as House was.

"You bitch," House said.

"You got to take the good with the bad," Natalie said.

"And get the facts of life," House said, remembering the theme song to the TV show. "I prefer where the kisses are hers and hers and his." Natalie started to laugh at the Three's Company reference, which sent water shooting out of her noise.

"That doesn't make me want to have sex with you," House said. Natalie wiped the water off her face. She now understood that House didn't have a bad personality, but you just have to have the right sense of humor to get it.

"Can we get down to business?" Natalie asked. "Valentine's Day will be over if we keep joking around like this. I have come up with the perfect idea."

"If the word orgy is used anywhere in your sentence, the idea is out," House said.

"You should take Cuddy to a bed and breakfast," Natalie said. "She has talked many times about the time her family stayed at one when she was younger and how she hoped that one day she could go to another one."

"Do you have any idea that is not gay?" House asked.

"This is what will make her happy," Natalie said to him.

"What do you do at a bed and breakfast?" House asked.

"You stay at someone's house with other guests and you usually eat dinner with them and play games," Natalie said.

"So it is an orgy," House said.

"I'm pretty sure that at night you go to your separate rooms," Natalie said.

"Maybe all the sex happens in the living room," House said.

"For someone who said that if the word orgy was used the idea would be out, you sure seem into it," Natalie said to House.

"You said it would make Cuddy happy to have an orgy," House replied back to her. "I want her to be happy." The waiter had walked up with the food right when he said that. He quickly gave them their food and left.

"I don't think that is actually what I said," Natalie said as the waiter left.

"That's what I got out of it," House said.

"Shut up and eat your food," Natalie said. She was happy that House was actually trying to please Lisa. She knew that was a good sign for their relationship.

xx

PPTH

Cuddy saw Wilson walk into the clinic. "What are you doing here?" Cuddy asked him. She put down the case file she had just picked up.

"My seminar got cancelled because the guy's car broke down," Wilson said. "I thought I would get caught up on some paperwork before my next patient comes in later today."

"You're not going to lunch with House?" Cuddy asked him.

"I haven't even seen him today," Wilson said.

"You didn't have plans with him for today?" Cuddy asked, hoping that House had not lied to her. Wilson shook his head no.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" Wilson asked her, thinking that she was trying to give him a hint.

"Maybe another time," Cuddy said.

"Okay," Wilson said as he walked away from her.

_Why would he tell me he is meeting Wilson for lunch when he wasn't? _Cuddy thought to herself. _If he didn't want to eat with me, he could have just said so._ _What if he was meeting someone else for lunch? There has to be a reason he lied to me._

Chase had seen the interaction between Cuddy and Wilson and could tell that Cuddy was upset about something. Chase decided to call House to give him the head's up that something was going on. Chase heard a girl laughing when House answered the phone.

"What is it, my Aussie friend?" House asked after he saw Chase's number on his caller ID. Chase froze for a moment. "Hello?"

"We need to talk, House," Chase said.


	3. Breakfast In America

Duty called yesterday so I was unable to write a chapter, but don't worry because I have two for you today.

**Breakfast In America**

"If you are in love with me, then this conversation is over," House said to Chase. "I have told you a million times I don't want you."

"It is about Cuddy," Chase said. This got House's attention. "I heard her talking to Wilson a couple of minutes ago and she asked him about the lunch you two were having today and I could tell she got upset when Wilson said that you two didn't have plans for today. If you are going to use your friend as a cover for an affair, you might want to tell him next time."

"Why is Wilson at the hospital?" House asked. "He was supposed to go to some stupid seminar."

"It got cancelled," Chase said.

"When is the last time Cuddy has physically seen you?" House asked Chase.

"About twenty minutes ago," Chase answered him wondering what House was thinking.

"Get out of sight so that I can say I went to lunch with you," House said. The last thing he wanted to do was get Cuddy super pissed at him.

"I won't do that unless you tell me what you are doing and why you are lying to Cuddy," Chase said. He didn't want to lie to Cuddy if House was doing something bad. "And who is that girl in the background?"

House quickly thought about what he wanted to tell Chase.

"I am not doing anything wrong and I am at McDonald's right now and there is a really annoying girl in front of me who won't shut up," House said looking at Natalie. "If Cuddy found out what I am doing right now, she wouldn't be mad, but I don't want her to know right now." He hoped Chase would believe that.

"Are you buying her sex toys?" Chase asked with a smile on his face. "Oh, are you buying sex toys for Wilson?" He didn't really believe the story House told him, but he did believe that House wasn't doing anything wrong because he would have told him to mind his own business if he was.

"I _am_ Cuddy's sex toy," House said causing Chase to shiver at the thought. Natalie started to laugh. "Apparently, I shouldn't say sex toy so loud."

"I will tell Cuddy I went to lunch with you only if you do something for me," Chase said to House.

"I will not be your sex toy," House said. "I already told Wilson no, so why would I say yes to you?"

"I want you to teach me how to ride your motorcycle," Chase said. He had always wanted to learn how to ride one, but he never had any friends that rode one, so he had never learned. House thought about it for a second.

"You do realize that it is February, right?" House asked.

"You were just riding it last week and it was colder out then," Chase said. "I want to go for a ride tomorrow morning."

"I will agree to this as long as when I go to Cuddy's place tonight, she believes your story," House said. "If she doesn't, no ride for you."

"Deal," Chase said. "If we don't go on a ride tomorrow, I will tell her that you forced me to lie to her."

"Fine," House whined.

House and Chase spent the next 10 minutes talking about what Chase was to tell Cuddy. Chase left the hospital and came back at 2:00. He waited in the parking lot until he saw House pull in. Chase then made his way into the hospital to make sure he found Cuddy.

"Remind me to never to have an all-you-can-eat buffet with House for lunch again," Chase said as he stood next to Cuddy.

"You went to lunch with House?" Cuddy questioned him. She had spent the last half hour thinking of every place where House could be.

"He forgot that Wilson had some seminar and he took me with him instead," Chase said. "I guess he needed someone to pay." He was saying everything House had told him to say. Cuddy smiled.

"Did he come back with you?" Cuddy asked.

"We took separate cars, but I saw him pull in the parking garage behind me," Chase answered her.

"What did you two talk about?" Cuddy asked.

"You," Chase said with a smile.

"What about me?" Cuddy asked.

"I was just joking," Chase said.

"You better be," Cuddy said.

"House said that he was going to take me for a motorcycle ride tomorrow," Chase said with a smile on his face. Cuddy looked up at him.

"If he agreed to do that, I would be careful if I was you," Cuddy said. "He will likely drive about 100 miles per hour." House had tried to take her for a ride, but she didn't want to go speeding down the road in icy weather. She kind of wondered why Chase would want to do that.

"That would be so cool," Chase said. Cuddy just shook her head. She would never understand guys and their motorcycles. She just hoped that House wouldn't kill himself or Chase. She didn't want two dead doctors.

xx

House's Office

After lunch, House made his way to his office and started looking up different bed and breakfasts. He immediately crossed off the ones that said no TV. He didn't want the weekend to be a total drag. He then crossed off the one's that were designed to look like they were in the 1800's. He wanted to have electricity. He then came across the perfect one. It was actually a pretty huge house with 7 bedrooms. He knew that meant more guests, but he also knew that meant more places to hide from the other guests. It also had a hiking path on a trail around the pond behind the house.

"Nothing like a winter stroll to keep her hanging all over me," House said to himself. The only problem was that the place was 50 miles from Princeton. House would have to somehow think of a way to get Cuddy in the car with him without telling her where they were going.

_I will have to think up another evil plan,_ House thought to himself rubbing his chin with his left hand. _Then she will be mine._ House picked up the phone and called the place. He lied and told them that they were a honeymoon couple. After House got off the phone, he started to play with his ball and thought up a plan to trick Cuddy into going with him.

"I am a genius," House said. He then looked up and saw Cuddy coming down the hall towards his office. He turned his chair around so that the back was facing the door. He took a deep breath and wiped the smile of his face. He didn't want her to know yet the plans he had for her. He wanted to focus on his plans for tonight with her.


	4. Welcome Back

**Welcome Back**

_She's just my style_

_Everything about her drives me wild_

_She's fine_

_So fine_

House started to sing as he heard Cuddy open the door.

"You should be focusing on your work and not me," Cuddy said to him. House turned around quickly in his chair.

"What makes you think I was singing about you?" House asked. "The perfect song for you would be:

_I'm so hot for you_

_I'm on fire for you_

_I'm so hot for you_

_And you're so cold"_

House gave her a huge smile as he pointed at her with that last line. Cuddy gave him a smile back and walked up to him.

"You are going to be the one who is cold tonight," Cuddy said.

"You just confirmed the words of that song," House said to her. Cuddy sat down on the desk right in front of him.

"It helps me to deal with you by being so cold," Cuddy said to him. House pulled his chair up to his desk so that he was looking up at her.

"You could prove me wrong," House said. He started rubbing his hands up her calves. "I know ways how." Cuddy let him rub her legs for awhile before she reached down and grabbed them off her.

"Not going to happen in the hospital," Cuddy said looking down into his eyes, still holding his hands. "The last thing I need is for the both of us to get fired." House stuck out his lip in a pouting motion.

"I don't know why it matters," House said. "I already told my team that we do it in your office anyway." Cuddy's eyes looked into his to see if he was lying.

"You better not have," Cuddy said. "You also better not have talked to Chase about our sex life at lunch today." House looked away from her a made a fake guilty look on his face.

"My bad," House said as he raised his left hand over his lips.

"I will kill you," Cuddy said. "So why are you and Chase bonding all of a sudden anyway?"

"He has daddy issues," House said. "He wants me to be the replacement. It was hard to say no when he started to cry like a girl."

"Be careful tomorrow with him on the motorcycle," Cuddy said.

"I just barely adopted him and you are already choosing him over me," House said. "That doesn't seem fair."

"There are other ways for mommy to make daddy happy," Cuddy said. "You will just have to wait and see what that is."

"Daddy already likey," House said looking at Cuddy's breasts in front of him. Cuddy closed her lab coat.

"Bye," House said as he waved to her chest. Cuddy let out a laugh. House stood up from his chair and looked down at her on his desk. Cuddy raised her hands and put it on his chest.

"Stop right there," Cuddy said. "No hanky panky in your office." House moved his right hand up her right inner leg.

"How about just a little hand action?" House asked. "You clothes could stay on." He moved his hand under her skirt. Cuddy didn't stop him. She let House take another step forward so that he could move his hand even further. House looked at her in the eyes as he started rubbing his thumb on the front of her thong. Cuddy saw House look up over her shoulder out into the hall to check to see if anyone was there. She quickly turned around.

"No one's there," House said.

"You better keep a look out," Cuddy said. Cuddy stopped talking as House moved his thumb under her thong and started rubbing against her clit. Cuddy could feel her face getting flushed. "We have to stop." She lowered her right hand onto the one rubbing against her. House pushed his middle finger into her, causing her to gasp.

"Do you really want me to stop?" House asked as he started moving his finger inside of her.

"No, but we have to," Cuddy said. Cuddy knew that there was no way House could finish her off without anybody knowing about it. She pulled his hand out of her. House stuck his finger in his mouth.

"I would have gone all the way," House said to her.

"That's the problem," Cuddy said as she stood up. Her legs were a little weak, but she knew she had made the right decision. Of course, one part of her body did not agree with her. "We will finish this later." She kissed him on the check and got up to leave.

"Don't you really mean that you are going into your office to finish yourself off?" House asked her as she started to walk away. She turned around and gave him a wicked smile as she left the room. House watched her walk down the hallway. He let the fantasies take over his mind. He wondered if she had ever pleasured herself inside of her office. He could just picture her sitting at her desk and slowly starting to rub herself. He quickly realized he needed to change the subject in his mind or he would have to control little House. He got up and walked outside into the cold to cool himself off.

"I hope this makes you happy," House said to himself as he thought about the surprise he had for Cuddy. He then thought about how good off a job Chase did at lying to Cuddy. He wondered why Chase did want to spend time with him. He was always so mean to Chase and yet Chase continued to kiss his butt. _He really does have daddy issues._ The thought made House think of his own dad. He would have rather had Chase's dad who ignored him than an abusive jerk like his own. House took a deep breathe to also erase that thought from his mind.

"I need to go pick on Wilson," House said. House jumped over the median that separated their two balconies and knocked on Wilson's door. Wilson waved him in. House saw that Wilson had no patient in the room. That ruined some of the fun he could have had.

"What up, doc?" House asked as he walked in.


	5. Tonight My Love, Tonight

**Tonight My Love, Tonight**

5:15pm

Cuddy picked up her briefcase and put on her coat and headed out the door to go home. As she left and turned into the hallway, she ran right into House, who was standing next to her door waiting for her.

"Hello lover," House said in a deep voice. "Need a ride?" Cuddy laughed.

"Have you been listening to Barry White?" Cuddy asked. "He is not a good influence on you."

"Actually, it was Neil Diamond," House answered her in the same deep voice.

"Remind me to never let you listen to my Cher album," Cuddy said as they walked together outside. The cold wind sent a shiver down Cuddy's spine.

"Let me help you," House said as he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a big squeeze. He was still talking in his deep voice.

"Will you lay off the voice?" Cuddy asked.

"No," House said. He started to move his hand up her shirt.

"Not in public," Cuddy said, swatting his hand down.

"Party pooper," House said in his regular voice, taking his arms off her and walking ahead of her. "And stop looking at my butt!" Cuddy smiled as she looked at his butt, which was very nice if she did say so herself.

House followed Cuddy home in his car. He had tried to go home with her, but she insisted he take his car in case the hospital called. He thought it was because she was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her as she drove home, which she would have been right about.

After she pulled into her driveway, Cuddy waited for him to pull up and get out of the car so they could walk inside together. When she opened up the front door, she didn't even have time to turn on the light before House grabbed her by the waist and dragged her over to the couch. He wanted to finish what he had started earlier that day.

"Can I at least take my coat off?" Cuddy asked as House let go of her so she could take her coat and shoes off, as he did the same. House then pulled her into a kiss and moved her down onto the couch. Cuddy no longer resisted him, letting him kiss her deeply. House moved his kisses down to her neck. He then worked on opening up her blouse. He moved his lips back up to her mouth and started rubbing her breasts through her bra. Cuddy moaned as she felt him squeeze her breasts with a little force, but not too much to hurt her.

House then worked on her bra, thankful that she had worn a bra that unlatched in the front. He moved his mouth down to her left nipple. He first kissed it, then licked it, and finally he moved his mouth over it and started to suck it. Cuddy loved when he did this to her.

House then moved on to her right breast, not wanting it to feel left out. Cuddy could feel herself getting wetter by the second. House moved his kisses down her stomach as he lifted her skirt up. He never understood why she wore skirts in the cold weather, but he liked the easy access. House stuck his tongue in her belly-button and moved it around as he pulled her panties down. She raised her butt a little as he did that to make it easier for him. House moved his mouth down lower, pulling her legs apart, and at first, breathing his warm breath onto her before lowering his mouth down onto her. He used his tongue to circle her clit. This caused Cuddy to grab onto the back of the couch with her left hand. House moved his tongue down to lick up her wetness with a few licks. He started to move his tongue in and out of her. The sensation was driving Cuddy wild. She started to pull on his shirt to tell him that she wanted all of him in her. House started to undo his pants as he continued to move his tongue inside of her.

Cuddy sat up a little and a motioned for House to lean back against the back of the couch after he had taken his pants and boxers off. House got off Cuddy so that she could get onto his lap. She sat down on him, but did not put him inside of her. She instead stuck her tongue into his mouth as deep as she could. House moaned in approval.

Cuddy started rubbing herself against his stomach and every time she would lower herself back down, House's tip would rub against her butt. House grabbed onto her waist and pulled down a little, telling her she better not wait much longer or he was going to explode on the couch.

As she continued to kiss him, Cuddy reached her right hand down and grabbed his cock. She gave it a couple quick rubs to make sure that it was hard enough before she lowered herself down so that he could enter her. They both moaned into each other's mouth as they felt themselves connect. Cuddy started moving slowly on him at first before she started to pick up speed. They stopped kissing as she did this because they needed the oxygen. Cuddy had learned by now that House liked to look her in the eyes as they had sex. It had creeped her out a little when they first started dating, but now she loved the way he looked at her when they were together. She could tell that he was thinking about her during every thrust.

Cuddy could feel herself getting close as she moved up and down. The other thing she loved about him looking at her was when they were like this was that she could tell when he was getting ready to release. He always had a hard time keeping his eyes open when the pleasure started to build up inside of him. She could tell that he was almost at his breaking point, too. She moved her body down to his chest as she let her orgasm take over her body. As she rode hers out, she felt him explode inside of her.

Cuddy stayed on him for awhile after they had stopped grinding their hips, resting her head on his shoulder as he remained inside of her. She could feel him breathing heavy on the back of her neck, his warm breathe sending shivers down her spine.

"I bet this was better than when you were with yourself in your office today," House finally said.

"Foreman was with me," Cuddy replied back.

"If you had said Cameron, I would have been ready for round two right now," House said as he rubbed her back. Cuddy lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him.

"I think we should have some food first to build our energy back up," Cuddy said as she lifted herself off him and lowered her skirt back down, also buckling her bra back up, but leaving her shirt open.

"You forgot you panties," House said as she walked away.

Cuddy raised up her skirt to show him her butt as she entered the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to burn these," House said quietly to himself about her panties. He got up and slipped his boxers back on.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Cuddy taking out some hamburger from the freezer. "Do you want hamburgers?" She asked him. House nodded his head yes. He stood and watched her as she took the hamburger out to defrost it.

"What?" She asked with a little laugh when she noticed he was staring at her.

"Nothing," House said. Cuddy gave him a smile thinking that he was in a weird mood. House walked over to her and put his arms around her. "You should go to work dressed like this."


	6. Get Your Motor Running

**Get Your Motor Running**

February 12

7:00am

Cuddy's alarm clock started blaring, causing her to awake from her nice dreams. She reached up to turn it off, feeling the cold morning air. She didn't move to get out of bed, though, because she felt House's right arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him and his face breathing against the back of her neck as his head was on her pillow. His arms and breath made her feel so warm and cozy and she felt like she never wanted to get up. Unfortunately, she knew House was going to get up to meet Chase at House's apartment to teach him to ride his motorcycle.

Cuddy turned herself around and started to shake his arm slightly to wake him up. House just groaned and pulled her body closer to his to keep him warm.

"Hey!" Cuddy yelled knowing that she had to use a different tactic to wake him up. House eyes quickly shot open and looked at her. She gave him a big fake smile.

"Morning to you, too," House said as he pulled her closer and started kissing her neck. He moved his right hand down and cupped her butt, giving it a squeeze.

"When you are done with your morning feel, you need to get ready so that you can meet Chase," Cuddy said. House groaned again. "Be a good boy and do as mommy says." Cuddy patted House on the head.

"You are so unfair," House said in a whiny teenager voice as he stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes.

"You don't have to go if you want to go grocery shopping with me instead," Cuddy said, knowing that House hated to go to the store. House looked at her and then rolled out of bed. "What a shocker." House went into the bathroom.

Cuddy made her way downstairs and made some fried eggs for herself and House to have for breakfast. House came down and as he walked up to her, he slapped her on the butt. Cuddy rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us today and go for a ride?" House asked her. "I could drive Chase out into the country and ditch him and then we could head for California and leave this town." House started to eat his eggs, which he enjoyed because Cuddy wasn't lying when she said she was a pretty good cook.

"I think I will wait until it is warmer out," Cuddy told him as she sat down next to him with her eggs.

"But I'll miss you," House said with his bottom lip sticking out. Cuddy leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"I think you'll manage," Cuddy said. "Besides, you promised this to Chase. For some reason he wants to hang out with you, so you should be nice to him while the he still feels this way."

"I think that you should be nice to me while I still feel this way about you," House responded to her.

"I already control you," Cuddy said with a smile as she ate some more of her eggs. "You might want to face that fact now."

"You know, when I said that I wanted to be whipped, that's not what I meant," House said. "I didn't mean to turn you into a ball and chain."

"You really need to be clearer when you say things," Cuddy said. "I already made out my evil plans for you."

"As long as you are naked during these plans, I don't care," House said back to her. The rest of the breakfast was spent with some more smart-alecky comments from both of them before House got up and left to go meet Chase.

xx

8:30am

In front of House's apartment

Chase was sitting in his car waiting for House. He got out of his car when he saw House park in a parking spot and started walking over to him when he saw House open his car door.

"I hope I didn't ruin your morning sex with Cuddy," Chase joked as he walked up to House.

"We had sex four times last night, so don't worry about it," House answered him. House walked over to his motorcycle. Chase slowly followed him with a surprised look on his face.

"You guys really do it _that_ much?" Chase asked him. "Cuddy must be great!" Chase punched House on the left arm lightly and gave him that 'you dog' look.

"I thought you wanted to learn how to ride a motorcycle, not to listen to how I ride Cuddy," House said. House handed Chase his helmet to put on. House sat down on his bike and motioned for Chase to get on behind him.

"So how many guys have you given rides to?" Chase asked.

"I already talked about Cuddy's and my sex life, don't even get me started on mine and Wilson's sex life," House replied back. Chase put his hands on House's shoulders as House started the bike.

"It is a lot like riding a regular bicycle, expect that you don't have to pedal," House explained to Chase. Chase listened intently to House as he explained to him how to make the bike stop and go and how to take turns without falling off. House then took Chase on a ride, still explaining to him how to ride it correctly. After going about 10 miles, House and Chase switched positions and House let Chase do the driving.

Chase was pretty nervous at first, but he picked it up pretty fast. They drove around for about an hour, with House making some comments to strangers about them being gay together. Chase handled most of the comments pretty well, expect when House told a hot 25-year-old woman that Chase was his boy toy. Other than those comments, the morning had gone pretty well.

House and Chase were now at Starbucks getting some hot coffee to warm themselves up.

"How old were you when you learned how to ride a bike?" Chase asked House.

"Seventeen," House said. "One of my friend's dads had a bike, so one day when his parents were gone, we took it and taught ourselves how to ride it. We did this for a couple of weeks until he took it out one night to impress his girlfriend and ended up wiping out before he made it to her house."

"What did his father do to him?" Chase asked. "My dad would have murdered me." Of course, he knew that his dad would never have a motorcycle to begin with.

"He got grounded for two months," House said. "The worst part was that he told his dad that we both had been driving it for a while, so his father told my father and I ended up getting in trouble, too."

"What a jerk," Chase said.

"I was lucky I could walk straight after that," House said.

"Did you stay friends with him?" Chase asked him. "I would have never spoken to him again."

"I pretty much ignored him except for the time that we got into a fist fight right before graduation," House said.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

"His girlfriend had the hots for me and he was jealous," House said.

"Was she hot?" Chase asked. "Did you do anything with her?"

"She was pretty, but she was the minister's daughter, so I didn't want to go straight to hell for fooling around with his daughter when I didn't like her that way," House said. "Anyway, my friend got mad because she made it pretty obvious that she liked me, so he took a punch at me one day."

"Who won the fight?" Chase asked.

"After he had hit me in the jaw, I threw one punch to his nose and it started bleeding a lot, so he pretty much ran away after that," House said.

"Cool," Chase said. House and Chase spent about another hour talking. Most of the conversation ended up being rumors at the hospital. Chase told House about some of the bets he had going on at the hospital, including the one that involved House and Cuddy.

"We all know it is a matter of time before you piss her off," Chase had explained to him.


	7. To Sir With Love

**To Sir With Love**

After House had left that morning, Cuddy went to the mall. She was glad that House and Chase were together because that gave her time to buy a present for House for Valentine's Day. She didn't know what she was going to get him yet, but she knew that she was running out of time. She knew she had to get him something to show him that she was thinking of him, but she didn't want to get him anything that was too relationshipy. Since they had only been going out for a month, she didn't want to freak him out and scare him away.

As she walked through the different stores looking at things to buy, she began to wonder what House was going to get her. _Probably edible underwear,_ she thought to herself. Cuddy walked through almost all the stores in the mall and still had no idea what she wanted to give him. After stopping at a store and buying some clothes for herself, she went and got a slice of pizza. She watched the people that walked by her.

Every time her and House went anywhere together, he would tell her about the people he observed. She never quite knew how he had gotten such a great eye for detail, but knew that this helped him be a better doctor. She saw an older couple walk hand-in-hand by the table she was sitting at. _They're still doing it,_ she thought to herself. She then saw a pregnant woman walk by holding her stomach. Cuddy instinctually put her hand over her stomach. She and House had not mentioned kids since they had started dating. Of course, he never demanded they use protection, and since he was a doctor, she knew that he knew the risks. She hoped that meant that he wouldn't mind having children with her.

Cuddy got up and started walking again. She walked into a music store. One thing she knew House loved was music. Cuddy was walking through the store when her phone vibrated. She looked down and saw it was a text message from House. _Stop picturing me naked!_ Cuddy let out a laugh. Cuddy sent one back. _Stop picturing Chase naked on your motorcycle!_

Chase looked up from his coffee when he heard House laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked looking at House reading a text message. House thought about showing him, but didn't want Cuddy to be mad at him.

"Cuddy sent me a naked picture of herself," House replied to him.

"Can I see it?" Chase asked knowing that House was lying.

"Maybe later," House answered. "When you are old enough to know what a vagina is."

House sent another text to Cuddy. _Do you later?_

Cuddy started to laugh again. _I will see you at 7:00._ After sending that last text, Cuddy looked up and instantly saw a great gift for House. She walked over to it a picked it up. It was a gold and silver watch that said Led Zeppelin underneath the numbers. She knew House would love it. After Cuddy bought it, she went to have it gift wrapped. She had it wrapped in silver and blue wrapping paper because she thought that seemed a little manlier for House.

After she left the mall, she drove to Wilson's apartment. She called him on the phone on the way and asked him if House was there and he said no, so she told him that she was coming over.

"What's up?" Wilson asked her as he opened the door. Cuddy stuck her hand in her bag and pulled out the present for House.

"I need you to keep this at your place so House doesn't find it," Cuddy said.

Wilson took the gift from her. "What did you get him?" Wilson asked.

"A Led Zeppelin watch," Cuddy answered.

"If he didn't love you before this, he will love you now," Wilson said as he walked to his closet to hide the present. Cuddy gave off a weak laugh. The word love freaked her out a little, especially when talking about House loving her.

"What do you think he got you?" Wilson asked her as he remerged from the closet.

"You don't know?" Cuddy asked him with a little shock in her voice. "I assumed you would buy it for him."

"He hasn't mentioned anything to me," Wilson said.

"Hopefully, that means it isn't anything too dirty," Cuddy said. "If he was getting me something like porn, I am sure that he would show it to you first." She kind of wondered why House and Wilson hadn't had any discussions about it since it was so close to the holiday. She hoped House hadn't forgotten.

"I will start my prying tomorrow," Wilson said with a smile.

"Don't tell him what I got him," Cuddy told him sternly, happy that at least Wilson would remind House if he had forgotten.

"My lips are sealed," Wilson said. "Is there any restaurant you want me to hint to him that he should take you to?" Cuddy thought about it for a moment.

"As long as it is not Hooters, then I don't care," Cuddy said. "I guess I should also mention any place with the word 'girls' in it." The only girl House should be looking at on that day should be her.

"I read you loud and clear," Wilson answered her. Cuddy and Wilson talked about a half hour before she headed back home.

_I hope Wilson is right and House will love the watch, _Cuddy thought as she drove home. Cuddy's phone vibrated again.

_I finally got Chase to let go of my leg and stop crying, so I am getting ready to think about you in the shower, _House texted her_._ Cuddy rolled her eyes. When she got to a stop light, she texted him back.

_I always knew you liked your hand better than me, _she wrote_._ House was in his bedroom getting undressed when she texted him back. House smiled. He quickly wrote her back.

_Well, we have been together for a long time, so we are a lot closer_. Cuddy smiled at his reply.

_I will introduce you to my hand later,_ Cuddy replied back_._ After she texted him that last time, her cell phone rang. She saw that it was her mother. She knew it must be time for the annual 'let's ask Lisa what she is doing for Valentine's Day and then talk to her about the reasons she isn't married yet.' She hadn't told her mother about House yet and she planned on waiting a little while longer. The only thing that would be worse than her mother rubbing in her face that she was single would be the third degree about House. She decided to tell her the truth: she had no idea what she was going to do on Valentine's Day.


	8. Don't Forget To Remember

**Don't Forget To Remember**

Cuddy's mom had started out with small talk, but after 15 minutes, her real agenda came through. Cuddy had gotten home and was now sitting in her living room, preparing herself for what she knew was coming.

"So…do you have any Valentine's Day plans?" Laura Cuddy asked her daughter. Cuddy rolled her eyes at how predictable her mother was. The sting lessened each year, though, as she had gotten more and used to it and knew that it was coming.

"I'm not really sure yet," Cuddy told her mother. Cuddy heard her mother sigh.

"Lisa, you really should spend less time at the hospital and more time out meeting people," Laura said.

"I meet people everyday at the hospital mom," Cuddy said. She wondered what her mom thought the Dean of Medicine did all day.

"But you focus more on work than starting a relationship with anyone you meet," Laura said. "When is the last time you went out with someone new?"

"I haven't gone out with someone new in over a month," Cuddy said. She knew that wasn't a lie because she had been going out with the same person for over a month. "But before you make a comment, no I haven't been sitting home watching TV all by myself either." Cuddy heard her mother sigh again.

"I just don't understand how such a beautiful woman isn't married yet," Laura said. "Your sister managed to find a husband and she doesn't even have a job. She set her mind on finding a husband, not working."

Cuddy and her sister had always been different. Cuddy had always been more of a daddy's girl, following her father to the hospital and watched him as he worked. He was, and still is, her hero. Cuddy's sister, Leslie, was a clone of her mother. She loved to follow her mother around and help her with the housework. They usually teamed up together at get-together's to talk about Cuddy's lack of a love life. Leslie annoyed the crap out of her. She liked to rub into Cuddy's face that she had been married for 14 years, even though she is 4 years younger than Cuddy. Leslie always failed to mention, though, that her husband had many affairs during the years.

"We are just different people," Cuddy told her mother about her sister. "I am glad that she is happy, but mom, I am happy, too." Cuddy thought she could actually hear her mother rolling her eyes.

"I don't understand how you can be so happy being alone without a family," Laura told her daughter.

"I am not alone," Cuddy said. "I have friends and a job that I love."

"Oh, Lisa," her mother said in a disapproving voice. At least Cuddy knew that the 'oh, Lisa' comment usually meant it was okay to change the subject.

"So, how is dad?" Cuddy asked. "Is he there?"

"He went to the store to get a part for the sink," Laura said.

"Tell him I said hello," Cuddy said.

"I will dear," Laura said. "The doorbell is ringing, so I need to go and answer it."ouse House

Cuddy and her mom said their 'goodbyes' and 'I love you's' and then hung up their phones.

7:10pm

Cuddy had unlocked her front door so House didn't have to bother to knock and could come right in when he arrived. House opened the front door and smelled the steak Cuddy was cooking for them. He immediately made his way into the kitchen. He walked as quietly as he could so he could scare Cuddy.

"Boo!" House said as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she was washing a dish. The shock gasp from the scare quickly turned into laugher. House started kissing the back of Cuddy's neck and he rubbed his hands on the front of her hips.

"I didn't realize that hanging out with Chase would put you in such a good mood," Cuddy said.

"All the product in his hair made me high," House answered as he made his way over to the mashed potatoes and stuck a finger in it and then put it in his mouth.

"Sexy," Cuddy said sarcastically.

"I'll let you do the sucking later," House said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. The two of them made their way into the dining room and started eating their dinner.

"Monday is going to be a pretty light day for me," Cuddy said when the topic turned to the hospital, trying to see what he had in mind for Valentine's Day.

"Sex in your office it is then," House said with a smile.

"I meant we can go out to lunch if you want," Cuddy said.

"FX is showing a Prison Break marathon, so we can watch that," House said. "We can also sit outside of Wilson's office and throw things at his door until he finally starts screaming for us to cut it out. Then we start screaming 'Sorry Mr. Wilson' like on Dennis the Menace." Cuddy couldn't tell if he was joking or not about his plans for Monday.

"I meant actually going _out_ to lunch," Cuddy said.

"Chuck E. Cheeses it is then," House said.

"Can we at least go somewhere more grown up?" Cuddy asked. "I don't really feel like spending my lunch period 'where a kid can be a kid,'" Cuddy said. She really wanted to know what he was up, too, if anything. House knew what she was hinting at. He didn't want to ruin the surprise, though.

"You can pick the restaurant as long as I can get back to the hospital in time so I can get myself ready for my trip," House said.

"What trip?" Cuddy asked suspiciously. She knew that House didn't have to go anywhere because of the hospital.

"I saw on EBAY that someone is selling a vintage motorcycle, so I am going to drive on Monday night to go see if I want it," House said. House was very proud of himself for keeping a straight face. Cuddy looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe he had forgotten Valentine's Day.

"Whatever," she said to House. House knew that meant fuck you. House had to fight the smile off of his face.

"This steak is great," House said. "You sure know your way around meat."

"Thanks," Cuddy said. She didn't really know why she was so shocked that he didn't remember because he was House after all.

"My meat cannot wait for that hand introduction you promised," House said. Cuddy gave him a weak smile. House could tell that she was pissed, but not too much. She was mad enough that she would probably give him the silent treatment until he told her the surprise, but not mad enough to break up with him. She had the perfect amount of anger so when he told her what he got her, she would be ecstatic. He wondered if she had gotten him anything yet. If she hadn't, she could always give him something later when she wasn't so mad at him.


	9. Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Don't Stand So Close To Me**

After dinner, Cuddy and House sat down to watch TV together. Cuddy had barely said a word to House during the rest of dinner. She wasn't really as mad that he forgot about the holiday as much as that she had spent so much time looking for his present and he couldn't even remember her. It wasn't that she didn't think that House didn't really like her as much as it was just that she wished he would show it to her sometimes. Of course, she didn't even really know if House could show too much emotion at all.

House was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting next to him on the couch with her arms wrapped folded in front of her chest and his arm on top of the couch behind her head. He could tell that she was trying not to let him know that she was mad, but she still had that pouty look on her face. When a commercial came on, House leaned over and started kissing her neck. Cuddy quickly stood up.

"I just remembered that I have a lot of work to do, House," Cuddy said. "I want to get it done tonight so that I can go out with Natalie tomorrow."

"You're choosing lunch with Natalie tomorrow over sex with me right now?" House asked her. He wanted her to admit that she was angry at him. "Or was it your plan to have dinner with me tonight and sex with her tomorrow?" Cuddy sighed.

"Can you please just go home?" Cuddy asked him. House shook his head no and patted the seat next to him to motion to her to sit back down. Cuddy just looked at him.

"Why do I have to go home?" House asked. "I will just watch TV here and I will meet you in your room when you are done. That seems like a fair deal to me."

"I am just not in the mood," Cuddy said. "I will call you tomorrow." Cuddy needed time to vent her anger to Natalie before she dealt with him anymore. Cuddy started walking towards the kitchen and House got up and followed her.

"Are you mad at me?" House asked trying to sound innocent. Cuddy thought about lying, but then decided to tell him the truth.

"Do you know what Monday is?" Cuddy asked him. House pretended to think for a moment and then shook his head no. "It is February 14."

"It's the one month anniversary since the first time I rode you at my place," House said confidently.

"It's Valentine's day, House!" Cuddy screamed at him. _He could remember what day he did me where, but he can't remember a day that happens every year, _Cuddy thought to herself.

"So?" House asked her. "It is just a made-up holiday."

"It is supposed to be a day you show how much you care about the one you are with," Cuddy said. "What is so wrong with that?"

"Shouldn't you show that you care everyday, not just on one day of the year to prove to others that you like this person so you are sending them flowers?"

"I guess it shouldn't really shock me that you would have a warped view on this," Cuddy said.

"Wouldn't you rather me send you flowers on a day when I do not feel forced to do it?" House asked. "Wouldn't that show you better how much I care for you?"ouse House

"Why can't you do both?" Cuddy asked.

"I used to give Stacy flowers on Valentine's Day and you saw how that worked out," House said. "It's not like that proves that a couple's love will last forever. I can send flowers to anyone and that doesn't prove my feelings for anyone."

"You just don't get it, House," Cuddy said. "Will you please just go home?" House nodded his head and went to go get his coat. After he put his coat on, he went back into the kitchen. He walked up to Cuddy, who was standing in the same spot staring at the floor, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then turned around and left.

Cuddy was still a little annoyed at him for forgetting, but she smiled a little knowing that he wasn't mad at her for throwing a fit about something that he thought was stupid. She went over to the sink and did the dishes.

As House drove home, he had a big smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see the smile on her face when she finally realized that he didn't forget. He also knew that she would probably punch him for acting like he didn't remember. House picked up his phone and called Natalie.

"May I help you, Dr. House?" She asked when she picked up after seeing his number on the caller ID.

"Are you going to lunch with Cuddy tomorrow?" House asked. He didn't know if Cuddy was lying when she told him that when she told him to get out. Natalie confirmed to him that she was having lunch with her.

"You have to remember not to tell Cuddy about my plans," House reminded her.

"I know," Natalie said.

"You also have to make sure when she complains that I think that Valentine's Day is stupid that you don't bash me," House said. "You need to try to convince her that she shouldn't be mad at me." House knew that if Natalie said how mean it was for him to say Valentine's Day was not important, than Cuddy would never get in the car with him on Monday.

"I will try, but that doesn't mean she will listen to me," Natalie said. "She may still come after you with an ice pick." Natalie knew she really needed to try her hardest to not ruin House's plans because she knew how happy it would make Cuddy.

"Just don't be a man-hater tomorrow," House said. "Speaking of men, you doing any right now?"

"Goodnight, House," Natalie said as she hung up the phone.

House drove to Wal-Mart to get some supplies for their trip. He loaded up on junk food like beef jerky and Doritos. He also grabbed some bagels and bananas so that Cuddy wouldn't starve to death. He bought some toothbrushes and shampoo because he wasn't planning on telling Cuddy that they would be staying overnight until they got there. He thought about buying her something to wear to bed, but then decided that she didn't need to wear anything because he would keep her warm.

While he was standing in line at the check-out, a pretty woman in her late 20's came up behind him. She gave him a big smile when he looked at her. _I still got it,_ he thought to himself.

"You don't really have a lot of food in there for a real meal," the woman said to House as she looked at his cart. She batted her eyelashes at him.

"I am a doctor, so I don't really have enough time to sit down for a meal," House said.

"You're a doctor?" The woman asked thinking she might have hit the jackpot.

"I help transgendered people make the switch," House said. "I know from personal experience how hard that can be." House saw the woman look him up and down. She then gave him a weak smile and looked away from him. He wanted to know that he could still pick up women, not actually pick them up.


	10. We Never Change

**We Never Change**

February 13

11:45am

Cuddy had already ordered some food for herself and Natalie when Natalie finally showed up. Cuddy waved her over to the table that she was sitting at.

"I'm sorry I am a little late Lisa, but there was some mad traffic out there," Natalie said as Cuddy got up and they hugged each other.

"That's okay," Cuddy said to her. "I already ordered."

"What's wrong?" Natalie asked as she sat down, pretending that she was reading her friend when she really already knew what the problem was. Cuddy shook her head with a smile at Natalie and sighed.

"House thinks Valentine's Day is stupid," Cuddy said.

"What guy doesn't?" Natalie asked. "You should be happy that you can spend this Valentine's Day with him and not sitting at home longing for him like the last 20 years."

"I have not been doing that for the last 20 years," Cuddy answered back. She had daydreamed about being with House, but she hadn't been sitting home crying about it.

"10 years?" Natalie asked with a smile. Cuddy laughed. Natalie could always put her in a better mood.

"NO!" Cuddy playfully yelled.

"I am assuming there will be some hot sex going on, though, right?" Natalie asked her. It was hard for her to not just blurt out that she knew that House planned on giving it to her on Valentine's Day. She would be surprised if Cuddy could even walk when they got back.

"I don't know," Cuddy said. "He is going to go motorcycle shopping, so I don't know when he will get back. Plus, if he isn't going to get me a present, why should I give him sex?"

"Like you could say no to him when he is trying for sex," Natalie said with a smile. "He would probably only get the words 'would you like to' out before you jumped him." Natalie had seen how a simple smile from House could drive Cuddy wild.

"Since I am angry, I will at least make him beg for it," Cuddy said with a smile of her own.

"Get House down in his knees, huh?" Natalie said wiggling her eyebrows. "Kinky."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Cuddy said causing Natalie to spit out the water she was drinking. Cuddy gave her an innocent smile. "What?"

"The next time House says his leg hurts, I will know why," Natalie said as they both started laughing.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Cuddy asked Natalie. "Do you have plans for some hot sex?"

"Well, I do have a date with a guy who makes video games," Natalie said. "So I guess that the answer to your question would be no."

"I guess he should spend less time playing with his joystick and more time playing with your X-Box," Cuddy said. They both started laughing again.

"He is very sweet, though," Natalie said.

"Do you know where he plans on taking you out to eat?" Cuddy asked.

"Probably his mother's house," Natalie said. "I actually told him I like Italian, so hopefully he got the hint." Cuddy's cell phone went House She saw it was House, but decided not to answer it because she didn't want him to ruin her lunch.

Cuddy's ceel phone"It's just House," she said to Natalie. "I will call him back later."

"Booty call?" Natalie asked. "He can be mighty impatient."

"At least I didn't tell him where we were going to lunch so he can't pop up here," Cuddy said.

"He's standing right behind you," Natalie said pointing behind her Cuddy. Cuddy turned and looked than turned back around to see a smile on Natalie face that told her that Natalie had been pulling her leg.

"That's only funny because it would not have shocked me if it was true," Cuddy said. Cuddy and Natalie spent the rest of lunch talking about random things like how dare USA cancel Monk. Cuddy turned off her phone after House had called her, so she didn't know that he had tried to call her again. She just assumed that he wanted to annoy her.

11:45am

Greg House's apartment

House had gotten up about 10 minutes before and had used the bathroom and turned on the TV to watch ESPN. He sat down at his piano for a little while and played a few keys. He noticed that one of the keys sounded out of tune so he decided to tune it. He stuck his hand down in the piano and starting playing with the strings. He was working on one of the strings when he heard a loud thud coming from the apartment above him. The noise made him jump which caused his hand to move. He pulled his hand out of the piano and saw the blood dripping down his hand.

"Crap me a big load of turds!" House said to himself. He grabbed some napkins and placed it onto the cut on his palm. When the blood soaked right through the napkins, he knew that he was going to need stitches. He walked to his bathroom and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hand to soak up the blood. He then picked up his phone and called Cuddy.

"Pick up," he said to his phone when it kept ringing. When she didn't pick up, he called Wilson. Wilson also did not answer the phone.

"Good thing I am not having a heart attack," House said. "Some friends I have." He flipped through his phone and saw Cameron's number, knowing that there was no way she would ignore his call.

"Hello," she said as she answered the phone.

"Are you busy right now?" House asked her.

"Do we have a case?" Cameron asked. She was just sitting at home doing some chores so she was kind of bored.

"I cut my hand pretty bad and I need a ride to the hospital," House said.

"I'll be right there," Cameron said as she hung up the phone. House felt something against his leg and looked down and saw that blood was dripping from underneath the towel, down his hand, and onto his leg. He gave the towel another tight squeeze to try to stop the bleeding. He then tried calling Cuddy again, but he knew she must have turned off her phone because it went straight to voice mail. He thought about putting some pants on, but he knew that between his hand and his leg, that would be very time-consuming. He decided to just wait for Cameron to have her help him.

Cameron knocked on the door and opened it up when House yelled at her to come in.

"Help me get my pants on," House said to her as she entered into his bedroom where he had been lying on the bed. Cameron looked at him in shock and then walked to him. House sat up on the bed and placed his feet into his pants so that Cameron could get his feet through them. He then stood up so that Cameron could pull his pants up.

"Hold on," House said after she pulled his pants up. "You didn't let me pick a side." House adjusted himself into a better position. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her blush.


	11. Baby It's All Right Now

**Baby It's All Right Now**

About 30 minutes later, Natalie and Cuddy finished their lunch and left the restaurant. After Cuddy said her goodbyes to Natalie, she got into her car and pulled out her phone. She had decided to call House back and see what he had wanted earlier. _It better not have been to ask if I was naked, _Cuddy thought. He had done that to her on more than one occasion.

"Are you done having your sex affair with Wilson?" House answered his phone. Cameron, who was working on his hand, looked at him.

"Yeah, it ran a little longer that I thought it would," Cuddy said.

"Now I know you are lying," House said. "The words 'long' and 'Wilson' do not go together. I hope you had a fun time while I was BLEEDING to death."

"Bleeding?" Cuddy asked in a shocked tone. "What happened?"

"I almost sliced my hand off," House said. "Of course, you couldn't be bothered." He wanted to milk it for all it's worth.

"I didn't know that was why you were calling," Cuddy said feeling guilty, starting her car and heading towards the hospital as fast as she could.

"You could have answered and found out," House said. "Fortunately, Cameron was there to run to my aid." House gave Cameron a big smile and she smiled back.

"Cameron?" Cuddy asked. "Why did you call her? Why didn't you call Wilson?"

"I did, but he ignored me, too," House said. "Maybe you two were having a sex affair! Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Cuddy asked him.

"Cameron is not being gentle," House said. "I thought you were supposed to be the nice one."

"Stop being such a big baby," Cameron said to him.

"Are you going to let her talk to me that way?" House asked Cuddy. "You should be protecting me."

"When she starts beating you with your cane, I will yell at her," Cuddy said.

"Cuddy says that you are fired," House said to Cameron. Cameron squeezed House's hand a little.

"My bad," Cameron said with a smile as House pulled his hand away a little. "I guess I should learn to be gentler."

"Cuddy, have you been giving Cameron lessons on how to be mean to me?" House asked. "If you are, you must be a really good teacher."

"Will you just let her finish fixing your hand?" Cuddy asked.

"Fine, mother," House said.

"I will be there as soon as I can," Cuddy said. "I am about 10 minutes away."

"You better hurry because Cameron keeps undressing me with her eyes," House said. Cameron rolled her eyes. House gave her a wink.

"I will be there soon," Cuddy said as she hung up the phone.

When Cuddy arrived at the hospital, she asked a nurse where House was. The nurse told her that he was in exam room 2. As Cuddy walked towards the room, she saw Cameron come out of it.

"Cameron," Cuddy yelled a little to get her attention. Cameron started walking towards Cuddy.

"He has a pretty deep cut on his hand, but he is going to be just fine," Cameron said to Cuddy to make sure she knew that he was going to be okay.

"Thanks," Cuddy said to her as Cameron walked away. It upset Cuddy a little that Cameron had been there for House when it should have been her. She knew that was partly her fault for not answering the phone when he called.

Cuddy knocked on the exam room door and walked in. She saw House sitting on the table flexing his injured hand. She also saw the blood that was on his shirt, pants, and that was drenching a towel on the counter. Before House could say anything, Cuddy walked over to him and wrapped her arms his waist and put her head against his chest. House was a little thrown by this at first, but after he got over the shock, he put his hands on her back and rubbed them across her back. He then kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," Cuddy said to him.

"For what?" House asked her.

"For ignoring your call and not coming to help you," Cuddy said.

"I was just teasing you Cuddy," House said. "I was not really upset." He felt bad that he had made her feel so bad.

"I should have been there for you," Cuddy said as she gave him a light squeeze. "What if you had been calling because of your leg or something worse?" Cuddy felt like crying, but she managed to hold back the tears.

"You don't have to be the one to drive me to the hospital if something happens as long as you are there to make me feel better later," House said. Cuddy looked up at him and the tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'll be there," she said as she put her head back down on his chest. House didn't really know why she was crying, but he knew it was probably better to keep his mouth shut about it.

"Will you drive me home?" House asked. There were a little too much emotion flying around in that room and he didn't want to catch it.

"You can stay at my place tonight," Cuddy said as she looked up again into his eyes.

"Does that mean you are not mad at me anymore?" House asked.

"You always told me when to tell you when I was mad and not just annoyed and I never told you I was mad at you," Cuddy said.

"Just extremely annoyed?" House asked. Cuddy smiled and nodded her head yes.

House lowered his head and kissed her a gentle kiss on the lips. They both had missed each other's kisses the night before.

"Will you promise me something?" Cuddy asked him.

"What?" House asked.

"The next time you need someone and can't get me or Wilson, call Foreman or Chase," Cuddy said. House let off a little laugh.

"Is Lisa Cuddy jealous of Allison Cameron?" House asked. "I guess that means the threesome is out." Cuddy pulled away from him to head to the door. She opened the door for him and motioned for him to move his butt.


	12. We're On Our Way Home

I missed a chapter yesterday due to the audit at work, so here is the second chapter for today. Please read and review.

**We're On Our Way Home**

House and Cuddy got into his car and headed towards her house. After Cuddy pulled out of the parking garage and onto the road, she noticed that House was staring at her with a smile on his face.

"What?" She asked with an uncomfortable laugh. "Do I have a big zit on my face or something?" House stared at her for a few more seconds before he spoke.

"You're pretty," House said. Cuddy blushed not really knowing what to say.

"Did Cameron give you something for the pain?" She asked after she noticed his eyes were starting to glaze over.

"Yep," House said with a big grin. "Me feel good."

_Me feel good_

_I knew that I would now_

_Feel good, feel good_

_Because I got you_

House sang his own little version of 'I Got You' by James Brown. Cuddy started to laugh because it was obvious that the pain meds were kicking it.

"I'm glad you feel good," Cuddy said as she stopped at a light. House moved himself over so that he was sitting in the middle of the front seat. He started blowing in Cuddy's ear.

"You are not only pretty, but you are sexy as hell," House whispered into her ear.

"I know," Cuddy said with a smile on her face. House licked the side of her face. Cuddy looked at him in shock.

"You taste good, too," House said.

_Taste good, taste good_

_Cause I licked you_

Cuddy could fell herself getting flustered as House sang.

"I love when you wear the vanilla perfume," House said. The light turned green and Cuddy started to drive. House started running his hand up and down her right thigh.

"House, I need to pay attention to the road so maybe you should get back in your seat," Cuddy said.

"But you feel good, too," House said.

_Feel good, feel good_

_I want to hump you_

House moved his hand all the way up Cuddy's leg so he his hand was in between her legs and then he started rubbing her. _Thankfully I wore pants today_, Cuddy thought as he continued to rub her.

"What did Cameron give you, Viagra?" Cuddy asked. His rubbing was making heat build up in between her thighs. As House was rubbing her, he kept staring at her.

"I don't need it," House said. House then started moving his hand up her shirt to make his way under her bra. Cuddy elbowed him in the chest to get him to stop.

"Seat back and put your seatbelt on," Cuddy told him in a stern voice. House did what he was told. For the rest of the trip, House was fascinated by the radio controls. He would flip through the stations really fast and turn the volume up loud. Cuddy ignored him because she was happy he was focusing on the radio and not on her. Cuddy pulled into her driveway and turned off the car.

"My tummy hurts," House said. Cuddy noticed he was starting to turn a little pale.

"What have you eaten today?" She asked with a concerned tone in her House

"Nothing," House said.

Cuddy's ceel phone went off. He had just woken up when he hurt his hand. House made a loud moaning sound as he put his hands on his stomach.

"Well between the pain meds, the lack of food, and the loss of blood, no wonder you don't feel good," Cuddy said. "Let's get you inside." Cuddy walked to the other side of the car to help House get out. House put his arm around her shoulder as she helped walk him into the house.

Cuddy walked him down to her bedroom. As she was getting ready to put him on the bed, House froze and Cuddy thought he was going to puke all over her bed, but fortunately it was a false alarm. She pulled down her sheets and helped House lay down. She left all of his clothes on except for his shoes because she didn't want to have to move him more than necessary.

"I will get you some water and crackers," Cuddy said to him quietly. When Cuddy came back into the room a couple of minutes later, House was asleep. Cuddy grabbed a book from her nightstand and laid down next to House and started to read. Twenty minutes later, House suddenly sat up, startling Cuddy.

"Do you need anything?" Cuddy asked him. She could tell by the look on his face that his stomach still hurt. House shook his head no and laid back down. He grabbed some of the saltines that Cuddy had put out for him.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Cuddy asked him.

"Sunday TV sucks," House said.

"I am sure that we can find something," Cuddy said. Cuddy grabbed the remote and flipped until House told her to stop on Die Hard. "You just watched this movie a few days ago."

"So?" House asked. "It's a classic." Cuddy shook her head.

"Yeah, it's right up there with To Kill A Mockingbird," she said in a sarcastic tone. Cuddy didn't really mind the movie, but she just didn't understand how House could watch the same movie over and over in such a short amount of time.

"What is To Kill A Mockingbird?" House asked. Cuddy looked at him in shock. "I'm joking."

"I was worried about your educational upbringing if you did not know that book," Cuddy said.

"It was a book?" House said with a smirk. "I thought that Gregory Peck was Atticus Finch."

"Do you even know how to read?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," House said. "Playboy has articles, too."

"I am sure they are very thought-provoking," Cuddy said.

"Oh, believe me," House said. "They are."

"Can we change the subject back to movies?" Cuddy asked.

"Sure," House said as he slowly nibbled some crackers. "The only movie that could be possibly be better than Die Hard is Dumb And Dumber."

"That or Tommy Boy," Cuddy said still with sarcasm in her voice. House had made her watch some of the movies that he loved. She did have to admit that he also watched some of the movies she loved without very many complaints, so she didn't really mind.

"Do you have any orange juice?" House asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said as she got up from the bed to go get it for him.

When she returned with the orange juice, she gave it to him and than laid down on the bed, moving his right arm up so that she could lie against him.

"You smell good, too," House said as he smelled Cuddy's hair. Cuddy smiled and gave his arm a squeeze.

"You forgot to mention how kind I am," Cuddy said. House looked down at the top of her head.

"Do you really want me to lie to you?" He asked.

"You better hope that your stomach ache lasts because after you feel better, I am going to punch you in the stomach," Cuddy said.

"Way to prove your point about the kindness," House said. Cuddy sat up and looked at him. She then leaned down and gave him a deep kiss. "Now that is more like it." Cuddy then laid back down next to him, slowly falling to sleep.


	13. Cruisin

**Cruisin**

Cuddy woke up and looked at the clock and found that it read 5:15pm. She hadn't gotten very much sleep the night before after her fight with House, so the nap was nice. She rolled over to put her arm around House, but found that he was not in bed anymore. She got herself out of bed and headed towards the living room. As she approached the living room, she heard talking from the front porch.

House then opened the front door and walked in. "I got pizza," he said to her as he held up the box and headed towards the couch. Cuddy followed House into the living room and noticed that he already had a 2 liter of Pepsi and some glasses sitting on the coffee table. She sat down on the couch next to House.

"I am assuming that your stomach feels better," Cuddy said.

"It still hurts a little, but cramming some food down my throat will help heal it," House said. "Mmm…supreme." Cuddy laughed at House's Homer Simpson impersonation. House grabbed a green pepper off the pizza and put it in Cuddy's mouth. She sucked a little on his pointer finger when he did this.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" She asked him.

"I just like when you suck on things," House said as he wiggles his eyebrows. House put a piece of pizza on a plate and handed it to Cuddy before he got one for himself. Cuddy noticed that House was slowly flexing his left hand.

"Is your hand starting to hurt again?" Cuddy asked. House swallowed the big bite of pizza he had just taken before he spoke.

"It's doesn't really hurt," House said. "It is more stiff than anything else."

"I thought we were talking about your hand," Cuddy said with a smirk on her face. Cuddy than wiggled her eyebrows like House had just done earlier. House gave her a big smile.

"He won't be coming out to play until later, even though he will have to be in bed before 10:00," House said.

"Why the punishment?" Cuddy asked. "You usually let him stay up for as long as he likes."

"I decided to take tomorrow off and drive to look at my motorcycle tomorrow afternoon instead of tomorrow night," House said. Cuddy didn't like this idea. Not only would he be missing work, but she wouldn't get to spend the day with him.

"I thought we were going to lunch tomorrow," Cuddy said.

"Why don't you come with me?" House asked. He knew he had to start working on his plan to get Cuddy in the car with him.

"I don't really want to spend a couple hours in a car to go look at a motorcycle," Cuddy said. That wasn't really her ideal way of spending Valentine's Day.

"You know it will be fun," House said to her. "I'll let you pick the radio stations."

"Why don't you ask Wilson or your new lover Chase?" Cuddy asked.

"Because I want to go with you," House said. Cuddy couldn't help but smile at that.

"I have to work tomorrow," Cuddy said.

"You said yourself that you didn't have a heavy workload for tomorrow," House House He could tell that she was cracking.

Cuddy's ceel phone we"Will you promise not to embarrass me?" Cuddy asked. "I don't want to go if I spend the whole time with a red face."

"I can't promise you that," House said. "Any other requests?"

"Can you at least promise me that you will _try_ to not embarrass me?" Cuddy asked.

"Can't do that either," House said. "Next."

"What is the point of me going then?" Cuddy asked.

"To bond?" House asked to see if that was a good answer.

"We will probably end up killing each other," Cuddy said.

"But at least we will be doing it together," House said.

"I can already see the newspaper article about how a man and a woman killed each other on Valentine's Day on a road trip to get a motorcycle for the man-child," Cuddy said.

"Don't forget the part about how the woman had the word bitch written across her forehead," House said.

"That won't be in there because they will be too focused on the search for the man's missing penis," Cuddy said.

"Excuse me for one moment," House said. He pretended to be in pain just at the thought of it. "You scared him. I hope you are happy."

"Tell him to man up," Cuddy said. House then leaned over and pretended to have a quiet chat with his groin.

"We decided that you cannot come with us now," House said. "We will bond together." Cuddy laughed.

"You already invited me so it is too late," Cuddy said. "I guess it will be the three of us." House pretended to talk to his groin again.

"We decided you can come, but you will have to ride in the trunk," he said.

"Your penis said I have to ride in the trunk?" Cuddy asked with a smirk. House laughed.

"I admit that sounded a little pervish," House said. "You will have to earn your spot in the front seat with us, though, so I will have to ram you in the trunk until then." Cuddy laughed.

"You and your sexual innuendos," Cuddy said.

"I am the master of them," House said.

"So how am I going to earn my spot in the front seat?" Cuddy asked as she started moving towards House. House pretended to back away by lying down on the couch to keep her hand from touching Little House, but he didn't really try that hard. Cuddy started to rub him through his jeans. House immediately reacted to her touch.

"I don't think he is scared of you anymore," House said.

"I guess he learned how to man up," Cuddy said as she continued to rub him. Cuddy smiled when she heard House moan.

"I don't know about you, but I think I am done eating," House said as he grabbed Cuddy by her armpits and pulled her on top of him. Cuddy started rubbing her hips against him.

"So can I ride up front with you?" Cuddy asked in a playful voice. She continued to rub herself against House.

"So far you have only earned a ride in the back seat," House said. "Okay. That still sounded wrong."

"I guess I will have to work harder to earn that spot," Cuddy said as she sat up on House, continuing to rub herself against him.

"Oh, yeah," House said. House put his hands on Cuddy's hips. She then started to take off her top. A giant smile came across House's face. _This plan is working out better than I could have ever imagined,_ he thought to himself.


	14. Everybody Have Fun Tonight

**Everybody Have Fun Tonight**

After Cuddy had taken her shirt off, House watched as she slowly took her bra off to tease him. Once her breasts were finally free, House moved her forward and put her left breast in his mouth and started sucking. He softly nibbled on her nipple and flicked it with his tongue as Cuddy moved her hand behind his head to push him closer. House knew that playing with Cuddy's breast could always make her wet. As he moved to the other breast, Cuddy undid his shirt while he started undoing her pants.

Cuddy pulled his head away from her breasts and put his lips to hers, opening her lips swiftly so that there tongues could dance. House moved his left hand up and started playing with her right nipple causing her to moan into his mouth.

Cuddy broke away from House to take off her pants and underwear while he sat up to take off his shirt and pants.

House lifted himself up a little as Cuddy pulled his pants off, leaving him sitting in his boxers as she stood over him naked. She sat back down on his lap and started kissing his neck.

She had missed him so much the night before and she needed to feel him. She felt House move his right hand between her legs and start to rub her clit in circles with his thumb. Cuddy moved her lips back to his as she felt the sensation between her legs. She felt House stick his pointer and middle fingers into her and started moving them in and out of her. Cuddy reached her hand down and started rubbing House through his boxers. She then slipped her hand into his shorts and started pumping him a little. House broke away from the kiss as he started to feel the pleasure build up inside him. He looked Cuddy in the eyes to tell her that it was time.

Cuddy lifted herself up a little and then lowered herself onto House until he entered her. They were both still for a moment as they felt each other's heat. Cuddy than slowly started to move her hips on top of him, watching as House's eyes rolled back into his head a little. She lowered her chest down to his and rested her forehead against his forehead. They looked each other right in the eye, listening to each other gasp for breath. Cuddy could see the sweat forming on House's brow as he started thrusting harder into her to make her hips move faster. Cuddy complied with his request and started moving her hips faster. House could feel when she started to tighten around him. He could also tell that he was close.

Cuddy then pulled away from House and rode him as hard as she could until her orgasm erupted and sent tremors through her body. House exploded as he watched her on top of him. He pulled her hips tightly against him to get the full effect of his orgasm. When it was over, Cuddy collapsed back on him.

She rested her head on his right shoulder and he rested his head against her head.

"You can ride up front," House said after he caught his breath.

"Okay," Cuddy said as she got up off him and walked out of the living room. House watched her with a shocked look on his face.

"You used me!" House yelled after her. "You should do that more often!" Cuddy smiled as she walked into her room to go into the bathroom.

"You better not be taking a shower without me!" House yelled as he made his way into the bedroom. Cuddy opened up the bathroom door, still completely naked. "I thought that I would take a bath." House didn't respond to her as he was too busy looking up and down her naked body.

"Problem?" Cuddy asked as she walked over to him and wrapped her right leg around his left leg. House grabbed her right leg and pulled it up so that it was around his hip. He used his right hand to pull her waist closer to him.

"The problem is that you are extremely hot and I am not quite ready for round two yet," House said. Cuddy gave him a wicked smile.

"You can't have round two until you have taken your bath," Cuddy said as if talking to a child. House dropped her leg and walked into the bathroom where Cuddy already had the water running and had put some bubble bath in the tub. He took off his boxers off and sat down in the water.

"You know there might be some places that I cannot reach," House said as he turned his attention back to Cuddy who was standing in the doorway. Cuddy came in and turned off the water and lowered herself into the hot bathwater, sitting between House's legs.

"Who said that you could bring toys into the bath tub?" Cuddy asked referring to the bulge that was against her back.

"It is my favorite toy so I take it everywhere with me," House said. House grabbed some of Cuddy's liquid soap that was sitting on the edge of the tub and put some in a washcloth. He slowly started moving it around her back and neck.

After he had thoroughly cleaned the back, House decided it was time to work on the front. This time, he put the soap in his hands and started messaging Cuddy's breasts. Cuddy leaned her head back and he moved his hands around her breasts and then circled her stomach with his right hand. House moved his right hand lower to make sure that everything was clean on her. He started slowly, but then started moving his right hand fast against her. Cuddy grabbed on to the sides of the tub as House moved his hand faster and faster against her.

"Oh, House," Cuddy said as she started shaking against him.

"I wanted to make sure that was clean," House said to her after she stopped shaking. Cuddy sat up and turned herself around in the tub so that she was facing him. Cuddy grabbed the washcloth that House had sat on the side of the tub.

"I guess that makes it my turn," she said to him. Cuddy started moving the washcloth on his chest. She moved it up and down both arms.

"Lean forward," she said. House rested his head on her right shoulder as she started to scrub his back. He leaned back to his original position when she nudged him a little. Then, with the washcloth still in her hand, she lowered it under the water and wrapped her hand around him. She started moving her hand up and down slowly. The feel of the friction against the washcloth drove House wild.

"I don't think it is clean enough yet," Cuddy said as she started moving her hand faster up and down. House leaned all the way back against the wall and closed his eyes. Cuddy moved her hand as quickly as she could. She watched House closely and could tell when he was about to cum when he opened his mouth slightly and started to pant. House didn't open his eyes again until his orgasm was fully over.

"That _is_ a fun toy," Cuddy said. "I am glad that your mommy taught you to share."

"You share your funbags with me, so I thought I would return the favor," House said.

"You get what you give," Cuddy said as she turned herself back around and leaned back against House again.

They sat in the bathtub in silence for awhile. House had reached his hands around and put her hands in his. He was happy that he knew that tomorrow she was going to get a pleasant surprise. Cuddy laid her head against House's shoulder and closed her eyes. She didn't care what they did tomorrow as long as House was with her.


	15. Let's Go

Please keep on reviewing. I will try to write a little extra this week to make up for not being able to post on Thursday and Friday.

**Let's Go**

February 14

House and Cuddy had gone to bed around 10:00 the night before so that they could wake up early for their trip. House had gotten up at 5:00 to go to his apartment and get his suitcase for the trip. He was happy when he returned to Cuddy's house and she was still sound asleep. _Good thing I wore her out yesterday,_ House thought to himself. He waited until 7:00 to wake her up.

When House entered into the room, Cuddy was laying on her left side facing the door. He walked up to her and sat down on the bed next to her and then leaned down and started nibbling on her earlobe. Cuddy moaned a little when she felt him doing this.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," House said into her ear. He then blew a raspberry on her cheek which caused her to open her eyes.

It took her a few seconds and to focus on him, realizing that he was already dressed. "What time is it?" Cuddy asked.

"It's time to hit the road Jack," House said. House grabbed the covers and pulled them off her. Cuddy let out a loud groan. House reached down, put his hands under her body, and lifted her up. Cuddy quickly put her arms around his neck afraid that his leg might give and he would drop her.

"Put me down House," Cuddy said to him. House obliged by throwing her onto the bed.

"The car is leaving in 20 minutes with or without you," House said. "You better get your pretty little ass in the bathroom and get ready." Cuddy slowly dragged herself across the bed to go into the bathroom.

After Cuddy had finished with her bathroom routine, she went and got dressed. She decided to wear jeans and a blue sweater. When she was done, she walked down to the living room and found House sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"All ready?" House asked her as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Let me just check my phone real quick," Cuddy said. House would have complained, except that he had already checked her messages and knew that nothing important had come up.

"Everything's fine," Cuddy said. House opened up the front door for her. As Cuddy locked the door, House started to sing.

_We're off to see the wizard_

_The wonderful wizard of Oz_

Cuddy looked at him.

"You sure are in a cheery mode this morning," Cuddy said. "Slip a little booze in your coffee this morning?"

"As Jackie Wilson would say, 'your love keeps lifting me higher and higher,'" House said as they got into the car. Cuddy just rolled her eyes at him.

They had driven about 30 minutes before they hit rush hour traffic. They were now only moving about 10 miles per hour.

"It gets me that people think that by honking their horns, the traffic will magically start moving," House said. Before Cuddy could say anything, House turned up the radio and started singing out loud.

_Baby, When I think about you I think about loveDarlin, don't wanna live without you And your loveIf I had those golden dreams of my yesterdayI would wrap you in the heavensAnd feel it dying all the wayFeel like makin Feel like makin loveI feel like makin love to you_

Cuddy smiled at him as he sang the song. "I wonder why you like this song," Cuddy said.

"The guitar, of course," House said to House

"Yeah and you like 'The Thong Song' because of the beat," Cuddy said to him. "Can we stop and get some food. I am hungry."

"We can get some food if you show me a little of _your_ thong," House said to her. Cuddy acted like she was going to lean forward to show him, but quickly sat back down.

"I am not that hungry," Cuddy said.

"Tease!" House said with a little laugh. "You better be careful or I might just throw you out of the car and you can walk the rest of the way."

"How long is it going to take for us to get to the place with the motorcycle anyway?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't think there will be any motorcycles where we are going," House said.

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asked.

"When I told you that we were going to look at a vintage motorcycle, well, I lied," House said.

"Then where are we going?" Cuddy asked.

"I'll never tell," House said in a sing song voice.

"I want to know, House," Cuddy said.

"Isn't going to happen," House said. Cuddy leaned over and twisted his nipple. "Ow!" House screamed as he pulled her hand off him. "Violence never solved anything."

"You better tell me what is up or I will twist something else off," Cuddy said.

"I have a feeling that is not as hot as it sounds," House said. Cuddy leaned over again to try to grab his groan. House started slapping her arm with his right hand.

"Tell me," Cuddy said to him.

"If I tell you, it will ruin the surprise," House said to her. This caused Cuddy to back off. She wondered if it was a good surprise or a bad surprise.

"Will I like this surprise?" She asked him. House nodded his head yes.

"Now be a good little girl and behave," House said tapping Cuddy on the head.

"If this is some sort of monster truck rally surprise, I will twist Little House off," Cuddy said.

"I know you mean that as a threat, but it still sounds hot," House said. "Little House likey."

"Can we get some food now before I vomit?" Cuddy asked.

"I will pull off at the next exit if we ever make it there," House said.

"Let's go to Denny's," Cuddy said.

"Yes, dear," House said in a sarcastic tone. Cuddy looked at him and smiled.

"That's more like it," Cuddy said. "I am glad that you are finally learning who is boss."

"Whatever gets me laid," House said.

"House!" Cuddy said as she hit him in the arm.

"What?" House said. "Don't you want me to get all the embarrassing comments out before we are actually in public? I try to be considerate and this is what I get." Cuddy reached for his right hand with her left hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I only put up with your comments because it gets _me_ laid," Cuddy said with a smile.


	16. Hungry For Those Good Things

**Hungry For Those Good Things**

9:00am

House and Cuddy finally made it to the next exit and stopped at a Denny's. Cuddy ordered some fried eggs and toast while House ordered what Cuddy thought was everything on the menu. She had continued trying to get some information out of House about where they were going, but he keep telling her he wasn't going to tell her.

"I want you to be surprised when we see the bearded lady," House said. "Oh, you made me slip."

"I don't think it really matters where me are going if you don't take some time to chew your food before you swallow," Cuddy said. "I see that you appetite is officially fully back." Cuddy noticed that House was not paying attention to her.

"That creep-o at that table keeps looking at you," House said to her. Cuddy gave a quick glance over to the man who was sitting alone at a table a few tables from them and he gave her a smile when she looked at him.

"He is trying to remember what magazine cover he saw me on," Cuddy said with a smile. She was also a little creeped out because she could feel that the man's eyes were still on her.

"I think he is trying to figure out how he will look after he cuts your hair off and he wears it as a wig," House said. House then turned and started staring at the man without blinking. The man turned at stared at House. Cuddy looked at both of them and didn't know whether to laugh or run in fear.

"You got a problem perv?" House asked the man really loud so that the customers surrounding their table could hear him. Cuddy now knew that she didn't want to laugh or run, but she wanted to crawl into a corner and die. The man gave House a wicked smile.

"I was just wondering what a hot chick like that is doing with a cripple," he said to House. Cuddy saw the anger roll across House's face. She quickly jumped up and cut House off as he got up from the table.

"Don't, House," Cuddy said to him with a pleading look in her eye. House so wanted to pound that guy with his cane, but after he saw the look in her face, he sat back down, not wanting to ruin the day he had planned by going to jail. Instead of sitting across from him like she was, Cuddy sat right down next to House in their booth after he had taken his seat again.

"I guess she goes out with you because you are easily whipped," the man said loudly so that the surrounding customers could once again hear.

"Drop dead pervert," Cuddy said to him in her administrator voice. House smiled a little when he heard her tone.

"Your job is to sit there and look pretty, not to speak, honey," the man down said to her. House could feel his face getting red after that man had been rude to Cuddy. He took a deep breath before he spoke to the man again.

"_Doctor _Cuddy can speak whenever she wants to because she was probably smarter than you are right now when she was 2, so unless you have something smart to say that doesn't include cussing or grunts, then leave us alone," House said. The customers around them started to quietly laugh at what House said. The man looked around at them and sat down without saying another word.

"That got him to shut up," Cuddy said to House. Cuddy grabbed her plate from across the table and started to eat again. They quietly ate for about 5 minutes. Cuddy could tell that House was upset, because she couldn't tell why. Once she saw the man get up and leave, Cuddy spoke to House.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asked him.

"I'm fine now that he is gone," House said. Cuddy knew that was not the only problem on House's mind that was causing him to be upset.

"Please talk to me, House," Cuddy said to House House poked at his food a little more before he spoke to her.

"Does it bother you that I am a cripple?" House asked. Cuddy looked at him with her mouth slightly open.

"House, it may come to a shock to you, but I have never gone out with a guy just because he can run fast," Cuddy said. "Don't let that jerk get to you." House looked over at Cuddy and then put his arm around her.

"I guess you can look pass my being a cripple if I can look past your giant ass," House said. Cuddy gave him a playful elbow in the side.

"I didn't realize that having a big butt made me disabled," Cuddy said.

"Well, it must be hard finding jeans that fit," House said as he quickly moved away from her to protect himself from her punch.

"I think it is time we get back on the road," Cuddy said as she got up from her seat. House and Cuddy left the restaurant and made their way to Cuddy's car.

"I need you to do something before you get in," House said to Cuddy. House pulled a blindfold out of his jeans pocket.

"I am not wearing that House," Cuddy said.

"It will help keep the surprise better," House said. "For me?" House used his puppy dog eyes look as he held the blindfold up. Cuddy reluctantly turned around to let him put it on her. House then lead her to her seat and shut the door. He got in the car and drove onto the road.

When they stopped at a stoplight, House noticed that the old couple next to their car was looking at Cuddy with a puzzled look on their faces. Cuddy heard House laugh.

"What is so funny?" She asked as she tried to take off the blindfold. House batted her hands down from her head.

"Keep that on," House said to her. "I was laughing because people think I am kidnapping you. The old lady's face was priceless."

"Is this really necessary?" Cuddy asked him. She felt a little stupid sitting there with the blindfold on.

"You will thank me later," House said.

After House had gotten back onto the highway, he lowered his right hand down on Cuddy's left leg and started rubbing it.

"You do realize that I can still feel with this thing on, right?" Cuddy said. "It doesn't make all my senses go away."

"That is good to know," House said as he took his hand off her leg and grabbed her left breast. Cuddy slapped his hand off her.

"It is bad enough that people see me with a blindfold on, I do not want them to see me get fondled," Cuddy said.

"Afraid it might cause some accidents?" House asked. Cuddy turned her body away from his to take a nap.

"Wake me when we get there," Cuddy said. It only took Cuddy about 10 minutes to fall asleep. House turned the radio down so that it would not disturb her. He kept thinking about what that man had said to him about him being a cripple.

_I don't know why I am worrying. Cuddy knew I was a cripple before we started to date so if it bothered her, she would have turned me down when I asked her out, _House thought to himself. He looked at Cuddy and smiled. He then looked down at her butt and smiled harder. _That butt is mine_.


	17. If It Makes You Happy

Since it is Thanksgiving week, I will not post on Thursday and Friday. This is why you are getting two today and hopefully two tomorrow. This story is supposed to end on February 15, but do not worry, I have something in mind for the next part in the series. Please keep reading and reviewing.

**If It Makes You Happy**

11:30am

"Wake up!" House yelled to get Cuddy awake. Cuddy had been asleep the rest of the car ride to the bed and breakfast. "Do not take that off yet," House said about the blindfold as Cuddy sat up straight in the passenger seat. House got out of the car and walked to the other side to let Cuddy out. House reached down and grabbed her hand and helped her get up. House positioned her right in front of the sign with the bed and breakfast's name on it so that would be the first thing that she saw. He then took the blindfold of her.

Cuddy looked at the sign not knowing what to make out of what she was seeing.

"Happy Valentine's Day," House said to her. Cuddy turned around and looked at him.

"You planned all of this?" Cuddy asked suspiciously. House nodded his head yes.

Cuddy smiled and wrapped her arms around House's neck and gave him a giant hug. She then moved her head and gave him a big kiss. After they finished kissing, Cuddy looked at him as he gave her his famous smirk. Cuddy took a small step from him, gave him a big smile, and then punched him in the left arm.

"Ow!" House said as he rubbed his arm.

"That is for leading me on and acting like you forgot about Valentine's Day," Cuddy said to him. House smiled because he remembered that he had told Natalie that was going to happen.

"You can spank me later for it," House said to her as he went to pop the trunk. Cuddy looked at him take his bag out of the trunk. "Can I get a little help?" He asked her.

"How long are we staying here House?" Cuddy asked him as she helped him take the bag out of the trunk. It finally dawned on her that she would be missing more than one day of work. She also wandered why he hadn't packed any of her suitcases.

"I thought we could stay until tomorrow evening," House said.

"We have work tomorrow," Cuddy said to him. "Did you even think about that?"

"I am sure that the boss woman will not be too mad at us," House said to her as he started walking towards the front door. "Especially after tonight's events." Cuddy smiled and followed him into the place. An elderly woman came up to them to greet them.

"Welcome," she said. "You must be our honeymoon couple." Cuddy was about to say no when House told the old woman yes. House gave her a big smile and wrapped his right arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Billy!" the woman yelled. "Come take the Houses bag up to their room!"A man in his twenties came and took their luggage as the woman showed them to their room.

"If you need anything, feel free to give me a ring," she said to them.

"Thank you," Cuddy said to her. The woman and Billy left the room.

House and Cuddy looked around at the House The room had a queen size bed, a TV, a window that had a view of the frozen lake, and a chocolate cake that said congratulations.

"Mine!" House said as he took some frosting off the cake with his pointer finger before he put it in his mouth. "Dutch chocolate."

"Why did you tell them we were a honeymoon couple?" Cuddy asked. "Was it your plan to get free cake?"

"That and they will expect us to be doing it all the time so they will leave us alone tonight," House said.

"It is good to know that every time I leave the room people will think that I just had sex," Cuddy said as she also took some frosting off the cake and ate it. House pulled the cake away from her.

"We will save this for later," House said as he sat it down and gave Cuddy the look that she knew so well.

"We just got here, House," Cuddy said as he pushed her towards the bed.

"It has been over 12 hours," House said as he put his lips to hers.

Cuddy wrapped her arms his neck and pressed her body against his. The kiss grew deeper and deeper. They both released a soft moan. House broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck and sucked lightly on it.

House moved his lips back to her lips and started running his fingers through her curls as he pulled her closer to him. House pushed Cuddy until she laid down on the bed with him on top of her. House stuck his right hand up her shirt and put his hand over her left breast.

Cuddy let out another moan in his mouth and he gave her breast a squeeze. House then started moving her nipple around in circles with his thumb. He used his other hand to start pulling off her shirt. Cuddy helped him pull it all the way off. She then unclasped her bra and House pulled it off her. He lowered his mouth onto her right breast and started sucking on it.

"House," Cuddy whispered when she felt the sensation of his warm mouth against her breast. As he was doing this, House started to undo her pants. Cuddy groaned when House pulled away from her and sat up. He pulled Cuddy's shoes off and then grabbed her pants and pulled them down. As he took his shirt off, Cuddy undid his pants. House slipped off his shoes and socks and pulled his pants down. House laid back down on Cuddy and pressed his lips against her again. He slipped his hand in her panties and felt the wetness.

"I see that 12 hours is too long of a wait for you, too," House whispered into her mouth. Cuddy smirked and pulled down her panties. House immediately plunged two fingers inside of Cuddy. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he moved his fingers in and out of her in a rhythm. House used his free hand to push his pants and boxers down a little and pulled out his cock. Cuddy took one of her hands off his shoulder to rub her thumb over the head of his cock to help him stand at full attention, causing him to moan with pleasure.

House removed his fingers from Cuddy and spread her legs wider to reveal her to him. Cuddy guided House inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started with his rhythm. They kissed for a little while until their breathing become increasing heavy as House moved faster and faster in her. He looked at her straight in the eye, happy that she was truly enjoying her present. Cuddy's orgasm then washed over her, causing her to tremble below him. House quickly followed her with his own orgasm, putting his head down on her shoulder as her walls milked him of everything that he had.

Cuddy started stroking his hair after their breathing had almost returned to normal.

"Thank you for bringing me here, House," Cuddy said as he lifted his head off her shoulder to look at her. House gave her another kiss.

"I think that you already thanked me," House said when he pulled away from the kiss. "Of course, you can _thank_ me like that anytime you want to." Cuddy grabbed House's neck and pulled his head down against her chest to give him a hug.


	18. Don't Stop Believin

**Don't Stop Believin**

House and Cuddy laid there for a few more minutes before Cuddy pushed House off of her.

"Get off me," she said as she pushed her hands against his shoulders. House reluctantly rolled off her and pulled up his boxers and pants.

"Oh, I see how it works," House said. "Use me and then ditch me." Cuddy got off the bed and grabbed House's t-shirt, putting it on and only buttoning two buttons to close the shirt.

"You know, I had faith in you that you wouldn't be a total jerk this trip, but I still wanted to see how you would behave before I gave you your present," Cuddy said as she grabbed her coat and pulled a box out. "Since you actually did something sweet, I will give it to you early." Cuddy sat back down on the bed next to House.

"Give me," House said to her as he made a move to try to grab the box. Cuddy pulled the box out of his reach and tried to keep it from him.

"What is the magic word?" Cuddy asked as she moved the box behind her back. Cuddy started laughing when House stopped fighting her for it and instead started tickling her sides.

"Now?" House asked to see if that was the magic word. He kept tickling her until she finally gave the box to him to make him stop.

"By the way, please is the magic word," Cuddy said as she watched House rip the wrapping paper off his present.

"Alright!" House said when he saw the watch. "And to think I was going to get you edible underwear." Cuddy gave him a shove in the shoulder.

"I don't know why you would give me that, you lick me enough without it anyway," Cuddy said to him. Cuddy watched House take the watch out of his case and put it on his wrist.

"Bitchin!" House exclaimed as he looked at the watch on his wrist.

"That was exactly the word I used when I saw it," Cuddy said sarcastically. House turned and pushed her down to the mattress and got on top of her. He started kissing her neck.

"You know I love it when you wear my shirt," House said. Cuddy ran her hands through his hair as he continued to kiss her neck.

"I am assuming this means you like the present," Cuddy said.

"I guess I should say thank you," House said as he unbuttoned Cuddy's two buttons. "I know what I need to say thank you." House got up off her. Cuddy watched as he grabbed some frosting off of the cake.

"House, you are going to get frosting everywhere," Cuddy said.

"That was my plan," he said as he smeared some over her breasts and belly. He then let her lick the remaining frosting off his hand. Cuddy made sure to suck each finger individually to drive House wild. When she finished, House laid back down and started to lick the frosting off her. He started with the frosting on her belly. He made his tongue move in long strides so that he licked almost every inch. Cuddy giggled when he stuck his tongue in her belly button to lick out the frosting that had gotten in there.

House then moved his tongue up to her right breast and licked the frosting off before he started sucking on her nipple. Cuddy kept moaning the whole time. The feel of his tongue all over her skin felt so good. House moved his tongue over to Cuddy's left breast and did the same thing.

When he was finished there, House moved his lips up to House Cuddy could taste the chocolate on his tongue. He felt her push him to tell him to lie down so that she could be on top. They flipped their positions, keeping their lips locked the whole time. Cuddy started moving her hips against House's. He gave her a light slap on her butt. She pulled her lips away from his and sat up, keeping the movement in her hips. House couldn't tell if that had turned her on or pissed her off. He assumed it turned her on because she pulled down his boxers a little and started stroking his length. Cuddy felt him get harder and harder in her hand. Cuddy rose and positioned herself over him and then started lowering herself down. She stopped when his tip rubbed against her opening and smiled.

"What's the magic word?" She asked him with a smirk.

"Please?" House asked knowing that he could explode at any second. Cuddy smiled and lowered herself down so that he entered her.

Cuddy let out a breath when House thrusted up into her to make him go deeper. Cuddy then started moving her hips in a circular motion on top of him. House pulled her hips down to make him go as deep as he could into her.

"Oh, House," Cuddy said as she felt him stretching her, getting her closer and closer to her release. House thrusted harder and deeper into her. When Cuddy finally reached her limit, she lowered her body onto House's chest, trying to control herself from screaming. House's explosion happened when she was still riding out hers.

After they were finished and their breathing had calmed down, Cuddy felt House laugh underneath her.

"What is so funny?" She asked as she lifted her head to look at him in the eye. House smiled at her.

"We haven't even been here an hour and we have already had sex twice," House said to her. "This is the best Valentine's Day ever!" Cuddy started to laugh with them.

They stopped laughing when they heard the phone ring in there room. Cuddy got up off House and answered it.

"We will be down in 10 minutes," House heard her say.

"I have a feeling whatever it is, it is going to ruin my sex time," House said.

"They are serving lunch," Cuddy said. "I have really worked up an appetite."

House and Cuddy both got dressed to go downstairs. When House opened up the door to leave, he saw a man a couple of years older than him in the hallway next to the door to the room that was next to House and Cuddy's. House could tell by the way that the man shifted his eyes from House that he must have heard some of the things that had gone on between him and Cuddy.

"Are you waiting for you wife, too?" House asked him with a smile. The man nodded still keeping his eyes off of House's.

"Hello," Cuddy said to the man as she left the room.

"Hello," the man said to her as he looked her up and down, surprised to see that this pretty lady was the one making some of those hot noises. House had to stifle his laughter.

"That guy heard us having sex," House said to Cuddy when they were far enough away from him so that he wouldn't hear.

"Please tell me that you are joking," Cuddy said to him.

"Don't worry," House said. "We are on our honeymoon, remember? I want the whole house to hear you scream my name." House gave Cuddy a big kiss on the cheek when they walked into the dining room and they saw the elderly lady sitting the table. Cuddy managed to contain her eye roll when she saw the 'they are so cute together' look in the woman's eyes.


	19. Everybody Get Together

Here is another chapter to make up for me not being able to post one on Friday. I will probably post again next Monday. Please keep reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy my stories.

**Everybody Get Together**

"You two can sit right here," the hostess said to House and Cuddy as she pulled out a sit for Cuddy at a long dining room table. House sat down next to a couple in their late twenties. House could tell that they must have had a fight because they were sitting with their chairs pulled from each other and their backs slightly facing each other.

"I'm Rebecca," the woman sitting next to House said as she stuck out her hand.

"I'm Greg and this is the ball and chain Lisa," House said as he pointed at Cuddy.

"Hello," Cuddy said to Rebecca as she pinched House's arm. Rebecca elbowed her boyfriend in the side to get him to look at House and Cuddy.

"This is Clay," Rebecca said as Clay gave House and Cuddy a nod.

"Nice to meet you," Cuddy said to Rebecca and Clay as the man from upstairs and his wife came into the room. The man immediately took the available seat next to Cuddy. Cuddy heard House let out a little laugh before he spoke.

"I'm Greg, this is Lisa, this is Rebecca, and this is Clay," House said in a fake cheery voice as he talked to the man.

"I'm Roger and this is my wife Betty," the man said more to Cuddy than House. "Where are you two from?"

"Princeton," Cuddy said noticing that the man kept looking down at her t-shirt at her chest.

"That's a lovely town," Rebecca said trying to get in the conversation. "We are from Newark. How about you?" Rebecca asked Roger.

"We live out in the country about 20 miles from here," Roger answered her. "Betty really wanted to stay here for Valentine's Day so I finally gave in and brought her here." Betty gave a smile to the crowd that was looking at her.

"Why are you two here?" House asked Rebecca. He noticed that once again Clay was lost in his own world staring at the far wall. "You also drag him here for Valentine's Day?"

"He didn't act like I was dragging him here until we got here this morning," Rebecca said with an annoyed tone in her voice. House could tell that Clay might not be getting any tonight.

"So what about you two?" Rebecca asked House.

"They are here for their honeymoon," the hostess said with a smile as she walked into the dining room with egg salad sandwiches and some breadsticks.

"Why would you come here for your honeymoon?" Clay asked turning his attention back to the group. "Shouldn't you be in Hawaii or something?"

"We're doctors so we didn't want to go too far from the hospital," House answered.

"You're a doctor?" Rebecca asked House moving her chair a little closer to him. _Oh brother,_ Cuddy thought to herself.

"Yes and the boss lady only let us take off two days," House said. "She rules with an iron fist."

"But it's your honeymoon," Rebecca said. "Why didn't she let you take more time off?"

"Why don't you ask her?" House said pointing at Cuddy.

"He spends the majority of his workday playing Gameboy and watching General Hospital and if he took too many days off, it might put him behind on those two important tasks," Cuddy said.

"You married your boss?" Clay asked now really into the conversation. "You're a genius, dude."

"I thought that too until I realized that now she bosses my around at work _and_ at home," House House

"Does that mean she bosses you around _all_ the time?" Clay asked with a smile on his face to let House know what he meant. Rebecca elbowed him again in the arm to tell him to shut up. Cuddy decided she wanted to play along with House's game.

"Oh, yeah," Cuddy said to Clay with a wink. Clay's face almost fell to the floor when she said that and Roger almost choked on his sandwich.

"I am that good," House said to Rebecca causing her to blush.

"Yeah, I heard you two earlier and she really seemed to enjoy it," Roger said as his wife hit him on the arm to get him to shut up. Roger's comment caused Clay to burst out in laughter.

"You heard them doing it?" Clay asked.

"Twice," House said with a smile on his face.

"You dog!" Clay said to House.

House smirked. "They shouldn't have given us cake because they should have known I was going to smear-."

"Too much information," Cuddy said as she put her hand over House's mouth.

"Keep going," Roger said to House which caused his wife to hit him in the arm again.

"I would prefer if we could change the subject now," Cuddy said.

"I want to college at Delaware," Rebecca said changing the subject. "I majored in communications. Clay went to NYU and also majored in communications. Where did you two go to college?"

"We both went to Michigan even though I originally went to John Hopkins but I got kicked out for cheating," House said.

"It's good to know what kind of doctors we have working on us," Betty said sarcastically.

"I also have been arrested for drug possession, but the case was dropped because the cop had it out for me because I left a thermometer up his butt," House said as he pulled out his Vicodin and popped a couple. They all looked at him as he swallowed the pills. "I am still considered one of the best doctor's in the world, so who really cares about all that other stuff."

"What happened to your leg?" Roger asked remembering seeing House with a cane earlier. He thought this might be a good time to ask about it.

"Never have sex while driving a motorcycle," House said. "Apparently, your body loses control during sex."

"Was it with you?" Clay asked Cuddy.

"She won't even do it in a car when it is parked, let alone a motorcycle that is moving," House said.

"I am finished eating _Gregory_," Cuddy said. "Let's go wonder around town." Cuddy got up from her chair.

"Yes, boss," House said as he rose from his seat. House purposely knocked his cane over so that Cuddy would bend over and get it. He pointed at her butt and gave Clay a thumbs up when he looked over at it.

"Have a wonderful time," Clay said holding in his laughter. Rebecca waited until House and Cuddy had left the room before she punched Clay in the arm and called him a pig.

"That was fun," House said to Cuddy when they made it back to their room to get the keys to their car. "Everyone thinks I am a stud and you are a sex fiend. I guess that means we should be doing it right now to prove a point."

"I want to sightsee first," Cuddy said as she grabbed the car keys.

"Can we do it in the car?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said. "I don't want you being crippled in the other leg." House followed her downstairs and out of the house.

"You know tonight Clay is going to have his ear plastered against out door listening to us," House said to Cuddy as she started the car.

"_That_ is when you will prove that you are a stud," Cuddy said as she put the car in drive.


	20. Let It Snow

**Let It Snow**

House and Cuddy had spent about 5 hours driving around looking at the scenery and stopping at a mall to look at the different stores. House complained the majority of the time at the mall, but he didn't make her leave because he knew that the trip was for her so she should enjoy it. When they left the mall at about 5:30pm, it had started to snow again. Fortunately, it wasn't snowing that hard so it didn't make the roads too bad. When they made it back to the bed and breakfast, they noticed that Rebecca and Clay were sitting outside of the front porch with Roger watching the snow fall.

"Hello, everybody," House said cheerfully as he opened the car door and waved at them. They all gave House and Cuddy a wave. House stuck out his arm for Cuddy to grab after she made her way to the other side of the car.

"Trying to act like you actually have manners," Cuddy whispered to House as she put her arm around his. "I think they already know that you will be getting some tonight."

"Did you guys have a nice time?" Rebecca asked them as they walked onto the front porch.

"This is such a beautiful town," Cuddy answered as she and House sat down on the porch swing where Roger was sitting. House made sure that Cuddy sat down right next to Roger. Roger gave Cuddy a big smile.

"What have you all been up too?" House asked Clay.

"We went to a movie," he answered House.

"I went for a walk with Betty," Roger added. "She is taking a nap now."

"I just love to watch the snow," Rebecca said after a few seconds of silence. "It makes everything seem so peaceful." Clay rolled his eyes at House.

"You should move to Michigan," House said to Rebecca. "You get inches and inches of snow until you can't see your front door." House really didn't mind the snow living there, but the below zero weather got to him.

"So how did you end up in Princeton if you both went to Michigan?" Rebecca asked.

"I got a job offer to come here and Greg was fired so many times that I was the only one who would hire him," Cuddy answered. "He's lucky he is not working at a pharmacy."

"What did you do to get fired so many times?" Clay asked. House took a second to think up an answer.

"Apparently, a lot of people get upset when their doctor is looking at porn during an examination," he said to Clay.

"You don't mind that he looks at porn?" Roger asked Cuddy.

"I don't need porn when I have her," House said as he put his arm around Cuddy. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That was so romantic that might heart might melt," Cuddy said sarcastically to House. "I am so lucky to have you."

"Does anyone else get the feeling that she is being sarcastic?" House asked sarcastically. "I am picking up some kind of tone here."

"That is because you are so smart, dear," Cuddy said to House.

"If I had made some comment about Rebecca's tone, she would have slapped me into next week," Clay said.

"That is why you have to get a woman with a good sense of humor," House said. "And a nice rack." Cuddy punched House in the House

"He was giving you a compliment," Roger said to Cuddy. Clay started to laugh. "He just needs to learn how to put it in a more delicate manner."

"I want to go in now Clay," Rebecca said. She didn't really like everyone paying attention to Cuddy.

"I want to stay out here a little longer," Clay said to Rebecca. Rebecca got up and walked out with an annoyed look on her face.

"That look is your cue to exit," House said to Clay.

"She is not my boss," Clay said.

"The woman in always the boss," House said giving a smile to Cuddy.

"You got that right," Cuddy said.

"We're not married so she cannot boss me around," Clay said.

"So young and naive," Roger said as he got up from his seat and walked into the house.

"I thought it turned you on earlier when I said that she bosses me around," House said to Clay as he pointed at Cuddy.

"There is a difference between her bossing you around when it comes to sex and her telling you what to do all the time," Clay said.

"If you want the sex, you have to put up with the other bossiness," House said. "If you two have sex like we do, then you would never even dream of telling her no. Now git." Clay got up and went inside.

"You do realize that you do not actually let me boss you around," Cuddy said.

"Anytime I let you tell me what to do is good considering it is me we are talking about," House said. "Someone could tell me to breath and I wouldn't just so I could be defiant."

"I guess that is true," Cuddy said as she lowered her head down onto House's shoulder. House wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug to keep her warm. Cuddy let out a sigh of contentment.

"We are serving dinner now," Billy said as he peeked his head out of the front door. Cuddy and House got up to follow him into the house.

"Food!" House said as he walked into the dining room. Cuddy pulled House over to the hostess.

"Is it okay if we eat upstairs?" Cuddy asked the woman.

"Why sure dear," she said to Cuddy handing them their plates.

"Have fun," Roger said as he gave a smile over to Clay. Cuddy gave House a look that told him to keep his mouth shut and he did.

They made their way upstairs and sat down at the little table that was in their room and ate their dinner.

"This was a really great present, House," Cuddy said as she finished up her meal.

"Natalie was the one who gave me the idea because she said you always dreamed of going to one of these places again," House said.

"When did you talk with Natalie?" Cuddy asked. House usually tried to avoid Natalie.

"Remember when I said I was going to lunch with Wilson and then had to switch it to Chase?" House asked. "I really went out with Natalie. I had to teach Chase how to ride my motorcycle to get him to lie to you."

"I'm glad to see that Chase cannot be easily bought," Cuddy said.

"Well, he wanted to have sex with you, but I said that you might realize something is up if I try to get you to sleep with him," House said.

"That would have been a dead giveaway something was wrong," Cuddy said. "So, what should we do for the rest of the night?" Cuddy smiled. House looked around at the room.

"Do you think they have Uno?" House asked causing Cuddy to laugh. "Of course, you look like you are more in a Twister mood."


	21. Make It With You

**Make It With You**

Cuddy got up and sat on House's lap, mindful of his bad leg, and started kissing him on the neck. House started rubbing his hands up Cuddy's back under her shirt. Cuddy undid House's shirt and started kissing his chest. She helped him slid out of his shirt and then he helped her take off her blouse. Cuddy put her hands behind her body and removed her bra as she gave House a show of his favorite toys.

His mouth immediately found her left breast.

"House," Cuddy whispered as he sucked on her nipple. By the end of this trip, Cuddy was afraid she might not have any nipples left. House moved to the right breast and while he sucked on it, he started undoing her pants. Cuddy pulled away from him, stood up, and pulled her pants down. House then reached out and helped her pull her panties down.

House stood up and pushed her towards the bed. He stood up over her and looked at Cuddy lying on the bed naked before him and smiled. He pulled off his pants.

"You know, I never did get my spanking for lying to you," House said as he laid down on top of Cuddy. Cuddy wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into a kiss. House lowered his right hand and started rubbing her nub. Cuddy let out a moan at the pleasure. He rubbed her harder and harder. Cuddy could feel herself getting closer. She grabbed House's hand to make him stop.

"Since I found out today that I am bossy in the bedroom, get inside me or else," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Yes, dear," House said as he pulled down his boxers. Cuddy reached for his length and rubbed it to make sure that it was standing at full attention. She guided him into her and House immediately started thrusting hard into her. As he was thrusting, he felt a sting as Cuddy's hand come down swiftly across his ass.

"You shouldn't lie to me," Cuddy said with a smile as House looked at her in the eye. Cuddy's hand then came down across his ass again. Cuddy could tell this was turning him on even more. With every hand slap, House pushed harder and harder into her. Pretty soon after, Cuddy came. House followed soon after when he felt her walls tighten around him.

"I don't think that was the way to prove to me that I shouldn't lie to you," House said as he panted on top of Cuddy. "I may be more likely to lie to you now."

"You can lie to me only if it is a lie that will make me happy," Cuddy said back to him. "And if it makes me happy, I will make you happy."

"That sounds like a deal," House said to Cuddy. House then heard the door shut to the room to the right of theirs.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asked House as he sat up and put on his boxers, getting out of bed. Cuddy watched as House took his forearm and hit it loudly against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked House

"Making Clay think I am doing you against the wall," House said with a smile. House then started hitting the wall over and over in a rhythm. "Stop that," Cuddy said to him.

"Yes, Lisa!" House screamed loudly in a moan as he hit the wall a few more times then stopped. House sat back down next to Cuddy on the bed and both of them started to laugh.

"Go next door and ask them if they have any Kleenex," House said to Cuddy.

"Okay," Cuddy said as she slipped on her panties and then put House's shirt on. Cuddy then left the room but left the door open a jar so that House could hear her talk to Clay next door.

Cuddy knocked on Clay's door. Clay opened the door and smiled when he saw Cuddy standing in front of him with only a t-shirt on.

"Do you guys have any Kleenex?" Cuddy asked innocently.

"I think so," Clay said as he went to go get the box off the nightstand.

"Hey," Cuddy said to Rebecca who was sitting on the bed staring at her. Rebecca nodded at Cuddy. Cuddy took about five Kleenex's out of the box. "Thanks. We kind of made a mess. You two have a wonderful night." Cuddy then left the room. Clay closed the door behind her and stared at the door for a minute. Rebecca threw a shoe at him.

"Stop picturing her naked!" Rebecca said.

When Cuddy came back into their room, they started to laugh again.

"He couldn't keep a smile off of his face," Cuddy said to House about Clay.

"This will be a trip that he will always remember," House said to her. "Now it is time to get some headboard action." Cuddy followed House over to the bed wondering what he meant. House laid down on the bed and put his left foot against the headboard and started kicking it so that it hit the wall really hard. "Round two." This time Cuddy decided to play along. She went over to the wall and started yelling.

"Harder!" Cuddy yelled to the wall. "Oh, Greg!"

On the other side of the wall, Clay was standing next to the wall and laughing.

"That dog," Clay said to Rebecca.

"Will you get away from that wall, pervert?" Rebecca said to him.

"Right there, Greg!" Cuddy screamed once more. She then let out a long scream of 'yes' to let them know that they were finished.

After House stopped kicking the wall, Cuddy sat down next to House and kissed him while they both laughed a little.

"This whole thing turned me on," House said to her.

"Me, too," Cuddy said to him as they once again started kissing each other all over. "After our actual round two, we will work on Roger's wall." House started to laugh. They spent the next three hours having sex and having fun with the neighbors.

Cuddy awoke later that night at 3:00 in the morning lying in House's arms. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. She couldn't believe that House and her had only been together for only a month. It felt like they had been together forever. House moved a little and hugged her. Cuddy smiled. She hoped that every holiday would be like this.


	22. You Don't Have To Say You Love Me

I have some vacation time coming next week, so I will try to publish two stories a day for the rest of the week. Also, if you don't know what a needle butt is, it is a person that acts really uptight, kind of like they have a sharp object shoved up their butt.

**You Don't Have To Say You Love Me**

February 15

7:00am

Cuddy woke up with her face plastered against House's neck. _He smells really good this morning,_ Cuddy thought to herself. She started planting kisses on his neck. Cuddy felt House moan against her lips. She then felt House move his hand on her butt and give it a morning squeeze.

"Good morning to you too," Cuddy said to him as she lifted her head from his neck. House opened his eyes and smiled at her. Cuddy saw the pain wash across his face. She sat up and grabbed the Vicodin bottle that House had put on the nightstand and popped out two pills for him to take. Before she could get up to get him some water, House dry swallowed them.

"You should take some water with that," Cuddy said to House. She went to get up, but House pulled her back down on the bed.

"You don't drink water when you swallow, so why should I?" House asked with a smirk on his face. He pulled Cuddy down against his body and started kissing her neck.

"I didn't realize Vicodin made you so horny," Cuddy said as House started nibbling on her earlobe.

"You are the one that makes me horny," House said. "Vicodin helps me enjoy the feeling." House used his left hand to start playing with Cuddy's right breast.

"This has been a really fun trip," Cuddy said as House's hands kept roaming her body. "I must say that I have thoroughly enjoyed your present." Cuddy gasped when House slapped her ass.

"I must say that I have thoroughly enjoyed it, too," House said with a smile as he looked into Cuddy's eyes. House and Cuddy both stopped talking when they heard a knock on the door.

"Breakfast will be ready soon if you are coming down," the elderly woman said to them.

"After hearing her voice, something is coming down," House whispered to Cuddy causing her to let out a giant laugh. Cuddy moved her lips to House's and gave him a big kiss. House then did something before he realized what he was doing.

"I love you," House whispered during their kiss. Cuddy pulled away from the kiss and looked at him. House just looked at her back not knowing what to do.

"Why did you say that?" Cuddy asked him.

"Because I thought it wasn't the right time to say that I hate you," House said jokingly as he tried to hide his blush from revealing too much of his feelings. He really wished Cuddy would stop staring at him.

"House, I don't expect you to say that to me," Cuddy said to him. "I know that is something that a lot of people say to each other but don't really mean it a lot of the time."

"But I do mean it," House said quietly to her. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't and if you aren't ready to say it that is fine."House saw the tears forming in Cuddy's eyes.

"I love you, too, House," Cuddy said as she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. House pulled away from the kiss and then wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I didn't realize that me being in love with you would upset you that much," House said.

"_That_ is the best present you could ever give me," Cuddy said to House

"I am starting to feel weird feelings and I don't like it, so let's go get some food," House said. Cuddy laughed and rolled off him. They both got dressed and walked downstairs.

House walked into the dining room with his arm around Cuddy. There was a new couple sitting at the table with Clay and Rebecca.

"I am surprised that you two got up so early this morning," Clay said with a smile. Clay had figured he heard them do it about 5 times the night before. He kind of wondered how Cuddy could be walking.

"I need my food to keep up my energy," House said to Clay giving him a wink. The woman that House had never met before knew what he was talking about and gave him a disgusted look. House decided to ignore the couple because they looked like a couple of needle butts.

"So what time are you two leaving today?" Rebecca asked Cuddy.

"Probably not until late afternoon," House said to Rebecca.

"What are you going to be doing all afternoon?" Clay asked with a smirk on his face.

"I was kind of hoping that we could take a walk around the pond," Cuddy said to House.

"It might be too cold to have sex in the woods," House said causing Cuddy and Clay to laugh. Rebecca gave a weak smile at the comment. House looked at Clay and Rebecca and smiled. "Do you know what I just realized?"

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"They are Chase and Cameron!" House said to Cuddy as he pointed at Clay and Rebecca.

"Who are Chase and Cameron?" Rebecca asked him.

"Chase is one of my fellows who is obsessed with my sex life and Cameron is the fellow that is in love with me, but doesn't like my dirty humor," House said. Cuddy nodded her head to agree with House's observation.

"I am not in love with you," Rebecca said defensively to House.

"That's what Cameron always says," House said causing Cuddy to laugh harder. Rebecca gave Clay a dirty look when he started to laugh, too.

"You two are definitely Foreman," House said pointing at the couple at the end of the table. "You have that superior act down pat."

"What's so funny?" Roger asked as he and Betty walked into the room and saw House, Cuddy, and Clay laughing.

"We have been smoking marijuana," House said to him.

"Sex and drugs," Betty mumbled causing the three of them to laugh harder. They calmed down when Billy brought in breakfast.

"Good times," Clay said with a smile.

The rest of breakfast had been spent pretty much in silence. Rebecca made some small talk with the new couple and Betty nudged Roger every time he tried to talk to Cuddy.

"I need a shower," House stated to everyone after he finished his meal. "I feel a little dirty for some reason." He got up from the table.

"I am going to stay down here for awhile," Cuddy said to him as House reached down and gave her a kiss on the mouth with a little too much tongue for Rebecca and Betty's liking.

"You need to act a little more like a lady in front of others, dear," Betty said to Cuddy after House left the room.

"I don't get very many vacations and I am trying to enjoy it," Cuddy said back to her.

"It sounded like you were enjoying it last night," Clay said with a smile.

"Clay!" Rebecca said with a punch to the arm.

"What?" Clay said. "I am just saying that they are perfect for each other. Just because you don't like their kind of humor doesn't mean that there is something wrong with it." Cuddy smiled. She agreed with Clay that House and her were a pretty good match.


	23. Put Your Hand In The Hand

**Put Your Hand In The Hand**

9:00am

After House and Cuddy had both taken a shower, they headed out for their walk around the pond. House popped some Vicodin in before they left. House rolled his eyes a little when Cuddy grabbed his hand to hold it.

"You are such a girl," House said to her. Cuddy just smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. The snow had stopped falling, but the previous night's snow still covered the land. House and Cuddy walked in silence for awhile before House started to sing.

_Owoooooooo! Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood._

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want. Listen to me. Little Red Riding Hood I don't think little big girls should Go walking in these spooky old woods alone. Owoooooooo!_

Cuddy laughed.

_What big eyes you have, The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. So just to see that you don't get chased I think I ought to walk with you for a ways. What full lips you have. They're sure to lure someone bad. So until you get to grandma's place I think you ought to walk with me and be safe._

"It is nice to now that the _big_ bad wolf will keep me safe," Cuddy said to House. House moved behind Cuddy and wrapped his arms around Cuddy's waist and gave her neck a playful bite.

"I always preferred white meat over dark meat," House said to Cuddy. He started to bite her ear.

"House, I promise you that I will enjoy your meat later, but right now I just want to enjoy nature," Cuddy said to him. House unwrapped his arms from her and held out his hand for her to take again. Cuddy grabbed his hand and smiled.

After they had made it completely around the pond, House and Cuddy went back to the house. They saw Clay run from the house to his car to get something. After he retrieved what he wanted, they same him run back towards the house.

House and Cuddy froze when they saw Clay take a step onto the sidewalk and slip, sending him flying backwards. Even though they were still pretty far away from him, they heard his head hit smack against the sidewalk. Cuddy ran towards him as House followed behind. Cuddy arrived at Clay's side first. He was out cold. She saw that his head was bleeding, so she put some pressure on it.

"Call an ambulance," Cuddy said to House. House ran into the house and called 911. "Rachel!" House screamed into the house after he got off the phone, not sure where Rebecca was at the moment.

"Her name is Rebecca!" Cuddy called to him.

"My bad," House said. "Rebecca!"

Rebecca didn't really want to answer him because she didn't even want to know what he could possibly want, but she heard the urgency in his tone of voice so she decided to go she what he wanted. Rebecca left her room and came down the hall and saw House.

"What?" She asked him in an annoyed tone.

"Clay's hurt," House said pointing to the front door. Rebecca immediately ran to the front door and saw Cuddy over Clay.

"Is he okay?" She asked Cuddy as she ran out and kneeled down next to them.

"He hit his head pretty hard," Cuddy said to her. "He will have to get some tests done to see how bad it is."

House came out of the house and stood behind Cuddy. He knew that there was nothing he could do but wait for the ambulance.

"Hey," Cuddy said when Clay opened his eyes.

"Clay!" Rebecca said to him causing him to look at her. Clay looked around for a moment trying to remember what happened.

"You hurt your head pretty bad, so you need to stay still until the ambulance comes," Cuddy said to him.

"I hope the doctor at the hospital is as hot as you," Clay said to House Cuddy smiled at Clay.

"Back off, buster," House said to Clay. Rebecca wasn't really thrilled about the comment either.

Five minutes later, the ambulance arrived. The other guests came out when they heard the sirens. They walked over and stood next to House and Cuddy who were watching the paramedics.

"What happened?" Roger said to House. He saw the blood on the sidewalk.

"He fell and hit his head," House said. The paramedics started loading Clay onto the ambulance.

"Greg and Lisa?" House and Cuddy heard Clay call out to them. They went to the ambulance and peeked in.

"I may never see you again, so I wanted to say thanks for the medical help and the wonderful time," Clay said.

"Thanks for being a good sport," House said.

"Get better," Cuddy said to Clay with a smile.

"Thanks," Rebecca said as she got into the ambulance with Clay. House and Cuddy stayed and watched as the ambulance drove away.

"That was kind of a killjoy," House said. All the guests walked back into the house.

"Will he be okay?" Betty asked Cuddy.

"I think so," Cuddy answered.

House and Cuddy went upstairs and spent the rest of the afternoon together. At 3:30, they packed up their stuff to get ready to leave. Cuddy sat by the window and looked out at the scenery.

"I wish we could have stayed longer," Cuddy said to House. "It has been so long since I took a vacation." House stood behind Cuddy and put his chin on her head.

"You can surprise me with the next vacation," House said. "As long as you are naked during it."

"I can do that at home," Cuddy said.

"Then who needs vacation?" House asked.

"I like being away from work because you don't annoy me as much," Cuddy said with a smirk. House started tickling her.

"Stop it," Cuddy said laughing. House stopped.

"I know you love working with me because you spend the whole day looking at my ass," House said to her.

"I think that is you," Cuddy said as she got up from her seat. She picked up the bag from the floor.

"No, it's not," House said. "I spend my whole day staring at your boobs." Cuddy shoved the bag into House's chest hard. "That is not how you should treat the one you love."

"It's called tough love," Cuddy said as she opened up the door and walked out. House followed her out to the car. Cuddy opened the trunk for House to put the bag in. After he put the bag in the car, he gave Cuddy a kiss on the cheek.

"That's what I call gentle love," House said as he walked to the driver's side and got in. Cuddy smiled. The vacation might have been over, but she was happy just to be with him.


	24. The Long And Winding Road

**The Long And Winding Road**

5:30pm

House and Cuddy had been on the road for almost 2 hours. All of a sudden, they heard a loud popping sound. Cuddy grabbed onto the door when the car swerved a little. House managed to pull the car to the side of the road.

"Crap!" House said as he punched the steering wheel.

"I have a spare in the trunk," Cuddy said to House. The both got out of the car and went to the trunk.

"I hope you won't be mad at me, but I took the spare out of the trunk to hide my luggage in the back of your car incase you looked in the trunk before we left," House said to Cuddy.

"What?" Cuddy said in shock and anger. "You drove us out to the middle of nowhere with no spare?"

"Just kidding," House said with a laugh. Cuddy punched him in the arm.

"Does that count as a good lie that I will get spanked for later?" House asked Cuddy. He could tell by the look on her face that the answer was no. They grabbed the spare tire and pulled it out of the trunk. They changed the tire together. It took them about half an hour to get the spare on and put the flat in the trunk. After they were finished, Cuddy noticed that House had a look of pain on his face. She noticed that he was slowly flexing his hand.

"Is your hand bothering you?" Cuddy asked as she reached for his hand. Even though they were in the cold, his hand was warm to the touch.

"We need to make sure that we get that cleaned out so you do not get an infection," Cuddy said to House. "I will drive." House got into the passengers seat while Cuddy got into the drivers.

"I saw a sign that there was a McDonald's ahead," House said to Cuddy when she started the car. He reached into the back seat and grabbed his Vicodin bottle. He popped two pills into his mouth.

"Those are supposed to be for your leg, not your hand," Cuddy said to him.

"I get confused," House said. "They drove about 10 minutes before Cuddy saw the McDonald's. They pulled over and went inside. House looked at Cuddy when she went into the bathroom with him.

"I was assuming that since you were a doctor you knew how to read," House said. "This is the men's room." Cuddy grabbed his hand and put it under some hot water. House tried to pull his hand back.

"I had to make sure that you washed it properly," Cuddy said.

"This is payback for the tire joke, isn't it?" House asked. Cuddy gave him a wicked then turned off the water and grabbed a paper towel and started to dry off House's hand.

"I have a first aid kit in the car," Cuddy said to House.

"Would you be mad at me if I told you I took the first aid kit…?" House got cut off when Cuddy elbowed him in the chest. "Stop with the tough love," House said to House They turned around when a man entered the bathroom. He looked at Cuddy and then went to the urinal. Cuddy grabbed House and dragged him out of the bathroom.

"He must not be shy," House said with a smile. Cuddy pulled him into the line.

"We might as well get some food when we are here," Cuddy said to him. They ordered some food to go. Cuddy paid the cashier and they headed back to their car. House plopped down in the passenger's seat and grabbed his Big Mac out. Cuddy got into the trunk and pulled out her first aid kit. When she got back in the car, she reached out for House's hand.

"Let me wrap your hand up before you get ketchup in it," Cuddy said. She gently rubbed some Neosporin on House's hand and then wrapped it up. House held his hand up in front of Cuddy's face.

"No kiss to make it better?" House asked. Cuddy gave it a kiss and then started the car. After they were on the road, Cuddy grabbed her sandwich out of the bag and started eating it. After she finished her sandwich, House threw one of his French fries at her face.

"You are getting food all over my car," she said to him.

"I was trying to help you eat so that you wouldn't have to take your hands off the wheel," House said.

"I think I can manage to drive with one hand," Cuddy answered back.

"If you can drive with only one hand, your hand can be doing other things," House said giving Cuddy a wink. Cuddy rolled her eyes at him. "Fine!" House pretended to pout. Cuddy placed a hand on House's left leg. He looked at her hand then looked at her. Cuddy gave him a smile.

"You better have a napkin because I don't want any stains in my car," Cuddy said to him. House moved over in the car and sat right next to Cuddy. He put his right hand between Cuddy's legs.

"No touching me or I might wreck the car," Cuddy said.

"I guess you do have a heard time keeping your eyes open when I touch you," House said. Cuddy heard him unzip his pants. She stuck her hand into his pants and pulled out his cock. House moaned as she started rubbing him. She ran her hand up and down and used her thumb to play with the tip. House leaned back in the seat and tried his hardest to not jump her. He felt Cuddy start to pick up speed.

"Oh, yeah," House said through his moans. When he felt his explosion on the edge, House grabbed a napkin and made sure that none of his juices spilled on her seats. After he calmed down, House kissed Cuddy on the neck.

"I will repay you tonight for that," House said with a smile.

"I prefer it not to be in the car," Cuddy said to him.

"I don't care where it is," House said as he laid his head down into Cuddy's lap and closed his eyes.

"Sleepy all of a sudden?" Cuddy asked him with a smile. "It seems you also have a hard time keeping your eyes open when I touch you." Cuddy played with House's hair as he took a nap on her lap. House moaned when she scratched his head a little. Cuddy smiled and kept on driving.


	25. When I Get Home

**When I Get Home**

7:15pm

Cuddy shook House to get him to wake up from his nap on her lap. He sat up and saw that they were in front of his apartment.

"You ditching me?" House asked her. He had just assumed they were going to her place. "Did you just use me for a free vacation?"

"I thought that maybe you would like a change of clothes to wear to work tomorrow," Cuddy said. "You're welcome to come back to my place."

"I'll be right back," House said as he got out of the car. Cuddy popped the trunk so he could get his bag out. She waited in the car as he went inside to get some clothes.

House entered his apartment and threw his bag down on the floor. He went and used the bathroom and checked his messages.

"Hi Greg," the message started. "It's your mom." House hoped she wasn't going to say that she and his father were coming to visit. "Your dad and I are going Italy because he is going to help train some soldiers over there. I just wanted to tell you that if you need to reach us, you can call 555-555-5683. I love you, baby." House was happy that Cuddy wasn't in there to hear that. He went to his closet and grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans and then went back outside. He sat back down in the passenger's seat.

"You didn't want anything, did you?" House asked. "I could get you a Ding Dong for you if you want one." House smiled as Cuddy rolled her eyes and started the car up again.

After they made it back to Cuddy's house, Cuddy did a quick look over her house to make sure everything was fine. She checked her messages and found nothing important. House had gone into the kitchen to look through her refrigerator.

Cuddy went to her room to take a shower. When she went to open the closet, House wrapped her arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

"Are you ready for your welcome home present?" House asked her. Cuddy nodded her head against House. He pulled her towards the bed and turned her around, lightly shoving her on the bed.

"Hey," Cuddy said. House climbed on top of her and gave her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the undid the zipper on her pants as he continued to kiss her. He stood up and pulled her pants and underwear off. He then grabbed her legs by the ankles and spread her legs to open her up to him. House put her legs over his shoulders as he knelt down against the bed. Cuddy moaned when she felt House's warm breath on her.

House started off by sucking on her nub. Cuddy grabbed the sheets on her bed from the sudden pleasure she felt. House then stuck his tongue in her and moved it in and out.

He watched as Cuddy closed her eyes. He lifted up his head and smiled. He then stuck his pointer and middle fingers as deep into her as he could. Cuddy gasped as he started moving them in and out. She then felt House put his thumb against her nub and start moving it in circles with his other hand.

Cuddy then felt empty when House took his fingers out of her. Before she could look at him, House put his palm of his right hand against her and started rubbing as hard as he could. Cuddy's head shot back from the pleasure caused by the force of his rubbing. House rubbed until he felt her body quivering underneath his hand.

After her movements had stopped, House lowered his face back down and licked up her juices. He roughly licked her to build up the friction again for round two. Cuddy reached up and put her hand on the back of House's head as she felt herself getting worked up again. She looked at House when he lifted his head from her and stood up. She smiled when she saw him undo his pants. House lowered himself down onto her and slowly entered her.

"You like it hard, huh," House whispered into her ear. He started plummeting himself into her as hard as he could. Cuddy was worried that she might have lost the ability to speak because the only thing that could come out of her mouth were moans and grunts. The rapid movement sent both of them flying over the edge. House stayed laying on Cuddy, both of them panting like they might have a heart attack.

"Damn!" Cuddy said when she could finally remember a word. House took his head off her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"It's House," he said. "Is damn your other boyfriend?"

"I just might dump him now," Cuddy said with a smile. House kissed her on the lips.

"I told you we didn't need a vacation to have fun," House said.

"Let's see if you say that tomorrow when I am yelling at you at work," Cuddy said.

"That's if you can find me at work tomorrow," House said as he rolled off her. Cuddy sat up.

"I am going to go take a shower," Cuddy said as she got off the bed. House watched her walk into the bathroom with just her shirt on, her ass swaying back and forth. He laid back on the bed and smiled.

"Are you coming?" Cuddy asked him a few minutes later, awaking him from his daydream. House looked up and saw that she was now totally naked in the bathroom doorway.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," House said as he got up. He pulled his pants and underwear off and then took his shirt off. He made his way into the bathroom where Cuddy was already in the shower. When he opened up the shower curtain, Cuddy smiled and opened up her arms. House got into her arms and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a giant squeeze.

"I love you," House said to her as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you, too," Cuddy said and then gave him a kiss. They stayed holding each other and making out for about 10 minutes under the water. Cuddy loved when he held her in his arms. House loved to hold her in his arms. They never wanted to leave that embrace.

xx

_This is the last chapter of this fanfic. I already have an idea going for my next story in the series. It is called "I'll Get You." I hope you all keep reading and reviewing. I would like to thank all of my readers, but especially joraco14, FloatingAmoeba, YaneDirnt20, ZaraShade, HuntingPeace, and HuddyRocks. They have given a lot of feedback on my stories and they keep me wanting to write more. I hope to get a lot more fans a long the way._


End file.
